Missing Opportunities
by michoct
Summary: Jason and Elizabeth are the best of friends. They have been there for each other through so many things. Can a man and a woman ever just be friends or is there always more? Have they always just been friends because the opportunity was never there?
1. Chapter 1

I know that everyone wants me to work on the Outed Sequel or They Went for It... but I couldn't help starting this one in the meantime... so here goes one more story!

I am not affiliated with Disney, do not own GH, these characters or anything else associated with the show.

Background – Slightly Alt history with some modifications, Jason and Elizabeth are best friends and have been for 7 or 8 years. They have no romantic history. Liz is married to Lucky, they do not have any children (no Jake or Cam) and he never had a drug problem.

Jason is just friends with Carly but not best friends, Carly is married to Sonny and Sonny and Jason still work together. Everything else will be told as I go.

Chapter 1

Elizabeth stepped outside the main entrance of General Hospital and sucked in a deep breath. There was no hiding the smile on her face, she was glowing. Suddenly life seemed so clear to her. She could not remember the last time she was so happy and did not know what she did to deserve everything that she was blessed with.

The brutal cold of the winter was finally gone, giving way to sunny skies and a warm spring breeze. Elizabeth tied the sash on her thing jacket and decided to go for a walk in the park before driving home. As she walked she watched the happy couples, families, and children playing, every single one of them smiling and laughing. For the first time in a while she finally felt the same as them.

The past few months had been hard. Financially her and Lucky had hit a bad point, their bills had stacked up and the money problems had taken a toll on their relationship. Last week Lucky was promoted to detective and with it came a large raise. Elizabeth had been picking up extra shifts at the hospital and they were finally able to catch up on their bills and even stash a little away in their savings account. After months of arguing about bills and money they finally seemed to be starting over. They were even planning on a night out together to celebrate Lucky's promotion tonight. As Elizabeth sat on the bench near the entrance to the park the smile returned to her face when she thought about the latest news she planned to share with Lucky tonight.

"Elizabeth?" a voice called from behind her.

Elizabeth's head darted around and she spotted Jason walking toward the bench. "Hey you, what are you doing here?"

"I'm meeting Emily for lunch and it is such a nice…" Jason stopped when he noticed the large grin that was lighting up her face. "What?"

"What what?"

"Why are you grinning like… like a six year old on Christmas morning?"

Elizabeth shrugged and slid over slightly so he could sit beside her.

"Come on Webber, spill."

"Spencer" she corrected.

"Whatever, you know I will never get used to that. Even after two years." He said with a smirk.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "I'm just happy."

Jason nodded, "I see that and I am glad that I finally can see a smile on your face again." Jason angled his body so that he was facing her, "What has prompted the change?"

"Things are just going so well right now Jason… with Lucky… with work… with…" Elizabeth stopped herself. She knew that Lucky would be beyond angry if she told Jason before him. Lucky always had this jealous side when it came to Jason, no matter how much she told him that her and Jason were only friends and they have never been anything more… and never will.

Jason's mouth curved up in a genuine smile, "There is more, I know there is more. You know that you can never hide anything from me. I can see right through you Web-Spencer."

"Well maybe there is something else…" she smiled. "And FYI, I can read you like a book too."

Jason stood from the bench, "Well I am going to be late to meet Emily so out with it."

Elizabeth bit her lower lip to hide the grin that kept forming. She couldn't help it. "Ok, but no one knows yet, not even Lucky and… god… he is going to kill me if he is not the first one that I tell. But you are my best friend and I can't not tell you so… I'm pregnant."

"Seriously?" Jason asked. It wasn't really a question, just an impulsive reaction. He kneeled in front of her and took her hands in his, "Congratulations, I am really happy for you." Jason never hid the fact from Elizabeth that he did not like Lucky. Part of the reason was that they were at opposite ends of the law but the other part was that Jason felt that Elizabeth deserved better. Lucky never seemed to appreciate what a warm, genuine, caring person she was. He was constantly fighting with her over petty things and Lucky never hid his flirtatious side, often hitting on women right in front of Elizabeth.

"I guess you just found out?" Jason asked.

Elizabeth nodded, the smile still plastered on her face.

Jason reached up and kissed her cheek, "I'm happy for you and I am happy that you are happy." He stood completely up. "I have to meet Em before she gets angry at me for standing her up again. Call me later."

"I will." Elizabeth called to Jason as he walked away toward the hospital. Once again Elizabeth's thoughts drifted to Lucky and the perfect family that they were finally going to have.

Elizabeth had gone into work this morning and had not been feeling well. After running to the bathroom a few times and clearing her body of all fluids, Epiphany convinced her to lay down in the on call room. After a few minutes Emily came in and convinced her to take a pregnancy test. It wasn't that it wasn't possible for her to be pregnant but they weren't exactly trying to have a baby and at the same time they weren't taking any precautions either.

When Emily read her the results, Elizabeth almost fell over, luckily she was sitting down. Her cycle was never regular, especially when she was stressed out, and the last few months had definitely been stressful. Being late was nothing that really concerned her in the past and didn't this time either. After a few minutes of shock, Emily went and told Epiphany that it was a stomach flu, figuring that Elizabeth would need some time for the news to settle in before she started telling anyone. Epiphany told Elizabeth to take the rest of the day to get over the virus and once she thanked Emily for her help, Elizabeth made her way to the lobby of the hospital. By the time she walked out she could not contain her excitement and found herself overwhelmed with happiness.

Looking at her watch she knew that Lucky would not be home for a few more hours. She briefly debated stopping by the station to tell him the news but thought it would be better to tell him privately, when he got home. She finally stood from the bench and headed back in the direction of the hospital to pick up her car and drive back to their apartment.

A short time later she arrived home. As she climbed the two flights of steps to get to her apartment she wondered if it would be hard once she is further into her pregnancy. They were just getting back on their feet financially and hated to fall back into a financial hole by buying a house. She shrugged and figured that they had quite a few months before that would be a worry.

Elizabeth had been home for a few minutes when she noticed Lucky's wallet and badge sitting on the kitchen counter. She finally felt well enough to drink something and was fairly confident that she could keep it down so she had gone to get herself a tall glass of ice water. Their apartment was only two rooms and a bathroom so she walked out of the kitchen and across to the bathroom. The door was closed but when she pressed her ear against it she could hear the shower water running.

"Hey baby." Elizabeth said as she opened the bathroom door. "It looks like we both got done our shifts earlllll…" Elizabeth dropped her glass of water and it shattered on the tile of the bathroom floor. "Oh my god!" Elizabeth shrieked when she saw the silhouettes of two people through the frosted glass of the shower door.

Elizabeth could hear him calling after her as she ran out of the apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Yea?" Jason said into his phone.

"Hey Jase. Sorry to bother you so early but have you talked to Elizabeth?" Emily assed with a worried voice.

Jason looked at the clock, he had been up for a while unable to sleep. "I wasn't sleeping. Umm, I saw her yesterday afternoon in the park before I met you for lunch but I haven't talked to her since then. Why?"

"Well she is an hour late for her shift and when I called Lucky he said something about them having some sort of fight. He was really vague. I don't know, something doesn't seem right."

"Did you try her cell phone?" Jason asked.

"Yea, about ten times, I left her a message and texted her. It went right to voicemail so her phone is either dead or turned off." Emily sighed. "Something's wrong Jase, I can feel it. Yesterday she found out…"

"I know." Jason said interrupting her.

"And if she and Lucky got in a fight. I don't know, their relationship has been so stressed lately. It is just not like her to not show up to work and not call or answer her phone."

"Maybe she is at Audrey's." Jason suggested.

"I don't think so, Audrey likes Lucky too much. If they had a fight then she would not go to her."

"True… I'll see if I can find her and let you know if I do."

"Thanks, please call me as soon as you do."

An hour later Jason was really starting to get worried too. He had called her cell phone multiple times only to be sent right to her voice mail. There was a feeling in his gut, he knew that Emily was right, something was wrong… something had happened with Lucky and he had to get to her.

Spinelli came groggily down the stairs. "Spinelli… I need you."

Spinelli nodded, "Your grasshopper has just awakened and needs some bubbly refreshment."

"I don't know how you can drink soda in the morning." Jason said rolling his eyes. "This is important, Elizabeth is missing. I need you to find her. Start with her bank accounts and credit cards, see if she charged anything, even if it was a candy bar I want to know."

"Do you think she has been captured by an evil…"

Jason shook his head before Spinelli could finish, "No, she is hiding somewhere and I need to find her."

Spinelli bypassed his morning orange soda and promptly sat in front of his laptop. As Spinelli started his search, Jason tried her phone again, with no luck. Jason grabbed his keys from the table, "Spinelli, call me if you find anything. I am going to her apartment."

"Not necessary, I have already found her."

Jason shook his head, "Five minutes, that is a record."

"It appears that your best buddy has taken refuge at the Metrocourt. She checked in yesterday afternoon." Jason leaned forward and looked at the computer screen as Spinelli continued, "Would you like for me to access the system at the Metrocourt to find out what room she is in?" Spinelli asked and did not get an answer. He looked over his shoulder just in time to see the door closing behind Jason.

* * *

"Elizabeth?" Jason called as he knocked on the door. He waited a few seconds and did not get a response. "Elizabeth!" he yelled as he pounded his fist on the door even harder but still didn't get a response. "Elizabeth, if you don't open the door I will go down and get Carly to come up here and open it for me… I know you don't want to see her."

A few seconds later he heard the lock click on the door and it opened. She was shielded from his view behind the door. He walked into the hotel room and she closed the door as he turned and finally caught a glimpse of her. Her eyes were red and swollen, her skin pale, her hair a mess and she was still wearing her scrubs that she was wearing when he saw her in the park the day before. "Elizabeth" he whispered as he reached his arms out and snaked them around her waist.

The instant his arms were around her, she collapsed. Her already weak legs buckled as a sob escaped her lips. Jason caught her and lifted her in his arms, cradling her, he carried her to the bed and sat on the edge. Her arms were loosely wrapped around his neck and her face buried into his shoulder. He brushed the mess of curls through his fingers and gathered them in a hand. "Elizabeth… what happened?" he asked in a low voice. His free hand soothingly rubbed the length of her back. "Why are you hiding here… why didn't you come to me?" he asked.

Elizabeth sniffled but the sound was muffled by his shirt. She finally lifted her head, her lower lip quivering, "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Shhh… you have nothing to be sorry for."

She shook her head and sucked in a deep but shaky breath. "I'm a mess and… y-you were right." She said in an unsteady voice. Jason shook his head as she leaned forward and lifted her body out of his hold. She moved to sit on the bed beside him and fought back tears as she explained. "You always knew Lucky would hurt me and I didn't listen." Jason shook his head and went to talk but she continued, "Yesterday I went home after I saw you. I was supposed to work till four but ended up getting home around one." She sighed then continued, "He was there…" she cried, "Th-they were in the shower." She managed to say before the sobs returned.

They? Jason started shaking at her words. He could feel the blood rush to his face and wanted nothing more then to beat the daylights out of Lucky but he knew he couldn't leave her, not in the condition she was in. He pulled her into his side and held her. His arm wrapped around her waist as his mind was rushed with thoughts of beating the daylights out of Lucky. Lucky may be a detective but Jason was not going to let that stop him, he would be sorry for hurting Elizabeth the way he did.

* * *

Elizabeth woke and her entire body ached. Her eyes felt swollen and she was sweating, probably because Jason was holding her so tight. Her head was resting on his chest and she tilted it up so she could look at him. He forced a smile, "How are you feeling?" he asked.

Elizabeth shrugged and pulled her body from his grasp. She looked out the window and saw darkness, "How long was I asleep for?"

"A while." Jason answered, shifting to sit with his back against the headboard. After she cried for a while, she had finally calmed down and Jason convinced her to lay down and try to rest. She asked him to stay with her for a little while and once she fell asleep he could not bring himself to leave. He laid with her all day while she slept. He lifted his hand and brushed her messy curls from her face. "You feel warm, why don't you go take a shower. There should be a robe in the bathroom that you can put on."

Elizabeth's hand moved to her stomach, "I don't feel well." She whispered as she stood from the bed. Her legs were shaky as she walked across the room toward the bathroom.

"I'll order up some food for you. You really need to try to eat something."

Elizabeth stopped at the bathroom door, "Jason, thank you for… for being here."

Jason gave her a slight nod and she closed the bathroom door. He stood from the bed and went over to the desk that had the room service menu. He figured he should keep it light so he decided on ordering her a bowl of soup and toast, also after laying with her all day he had not eaten so as he picked up the phone to dial he decided to order himself a burger as well. As the operator answered the phone he heard Elizabeth calling for him from the bathroom. He quickly hung up on the operator and ran over to the bathroom door.

"Jason?" Elizabeth screeched from behind the bathroom door.

"Elizabeth, is everything ok?" he asked through the door.

"Jason, something's wrong." She said in a shaky voice.

Jason hesitated for a second then opened the door. He found her sitting on the bathroom floor, her arm was crossed over her stomach as though she were in pain. "Elizabeth, what's wrong?" he asked as he kneeled down beside her.

Her voice cracked as she spoke, "I don't know. I'm having really bad cramps… something's not right. I think its the baby Jason."

* * *

Hey guys, for those of you that have been reading my stories for a while, you know that I often put notes or comments at the bottom. I will no longer be doing this. I have created a forum, which you can access through my profile page, and I will be putting any notes or comments there for all to read (/myforums/michoct/1423193/).

Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Jason and elizabeth are best friends

Chapter 3

"I don't care… no arguments, you are staying with me for a few days." Jason said as he handed Elizabeth a bag.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "Tell Emily I said thank you for the clothes." She said as she disappeared into the bathroom. Jason sat on the exam table until Elizabeth reappeared from the bathroom donning a baggy pair of sweats. Elizabeth waved her hand along the length of her body, "And did this belong to Emily or Nicholas?"

Jason chuckled at her joke but he knew that she was just pretending to be ok. "Ready to go?"

"Hey…" Emily said barging into the exam room. "Sorry to interrupt."

Elizabeth forced a smile, "No problem, thanks for the sweats."

"I always keep an extra set in my car in case I need to crash somewhere… or in case I get the urge to workout." Emily joked. "But I just wanted to let you know, I told Nicholas what happened. I'm sorry Liz, he called Lucky."

Elizabeth closed her eyes and breathed in a deep breath. "It's ok… he was bound to find out. I never even got to tell him about the pregnancy so…" she trailed off.

"Lucky is on his way here so if you don't want to see him you may want to clear out." Emily suggested. "I'm sorry, I knew that Nicholas may tell Lucky but I didn't think he would call him the instant he left."

"Em, stop apologizing. I knew about the pregnancy for a whole day and he never knew till it was too late." Elizabeth opened her mouth to say more but stopped herself. She turned to Jason, "Ready?"

Jason nodded, "Don't tell Lucky… or Nicholas where she is staying. She needs to recover for a few days first."

"I won't, I promise. Take care of our girl ok?" Emily called Jason to Jason as he led Elizabeth from the room. He offered her a nod.

--

"Since when do you have a pink bedroom?" Elizabeth teased.

Jason laughed, "This was Brenda's old room. I never really got around to changing it. Spinelli stayed in here for a while but now he sleeps in the other room."

"I never knew you had three bedrooms. I actually don't think I have ever been upstairs here after all these years." Elizabeth said as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"The third room was set up… as a nursery for Sam's baby." Jason said in a solemn voice. "Spinelli recently redecorated the room and he slept in here while it was getting done. I guess I just never got around to it."

Elizabeth stared at him for a few minutes. She knew that the baby that Sam carried was biologically Sonny's but Jason was with her through most of the pregnancy and was preparing to care for the baby with her. Elizabeth was by his side for it all, just as he was for her now. "Thank you Jason."

He leaned against the door frame and shook his head, "You don't need to thank me. You are my best friend, I love you and I would do anything for you." She forced a smile and he continued, "So you must really be hungry and if you say you aren't I know you are lying. You have to eat something so how about I run over to Kelly's really quick before they close and get you some soup?"

"Are you trying to torture me?" Elizabeth asked pulling her legs beneath her.

Jason chuckled and nodded his head. "Do you need anything else while I am out?"

"No, I think I am going to try to take that shower while you are gone."

"You can use the shower in my room. I don't know when Spinelli will be home and you may be more comfortable in there."

A short time later Jason walked into Kelly's to pick up the food he had ordered. His heart rate jumped as he paid for his order and heard Lucky's voice behind him. "Thanks Mike." Jason mumbled as he picked up his bag and turned toward the door. Lucky was standing just inside the door talking on his cell phone. Jason had the urge to drop his bag and beat Lucky till he was curled up in the fetal position. Instead Jason walked out the door without even acknowledging Lucky's presence.

Jason had only made it a few steps out the door when he heard "Morgan!" being called after him. Jason stopped. He hesitated for a minute, almost ignoring Lucky and beginning to walk again but he didn't. He stood there, waiting for Lucky to catch up to him. "Where is she?" Lucky grunted.

"Away from you." Jason growled back.

"You have been waiting for this… waiting to sweep in so she could be yours."

Jason rolled his eyes, "You don't know what you are talking about Lucky. You had her, she was yours and just like everything else you do you screwed it up. For what? For a quick fuck with some whore? Now I have to pick up the pieces. She thought you were her world, she would have done anything for you. Now I need to help her see that she has a reason to get out of bed every morning without your sorry ass." Jason said grasping the brown bag in his left hand and tightly clenching his right hand in a fist.

Lucky snickered and took a step closer to Jason, "Yea, get out of your bed every morning."

Suddenly without anymore words, Jason's right fist connected with Lucky's jaw. Lucky fell over from the impact of Jason's powerful punch, the blow stunning him. "If you think that then you never knew your wife. You don't deserve her and never did." Jason said then walked away before Lucky could regain his bearings and stand up causing Jason to have an even bigger mess to clean up for beating a PCPD detective to death.

--

"Jason?" Elizabeth whispered from the doorway of his room. "Are you awake?"

Jason rolled over to face the door, "Yea. Are you ok?"

Even though it was dark Jason could tell that Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders. "I guess I couldn't sleep. C-can I lay with you?" Elizabeth had been tossing and turning for hours, unable to fall asleep. She could not stop thinking about Lucky, Lucky in the shower and the baby. For some reason she knew that Jason would be able to sooth her mind and help her fall asleep.

"Sure." He said and scooted over, making plenty of room for her beside him.

Elizabeth climbed into the bed and settled on her back, pulling the blanket and tucking it under her arms. "It's all so strange, almost like I am dreaming or something. I don't know." She sighed and paused for a moment before continuing. "I guess I'll go back to the apartment tomorrow and get my things. Looks like I am back to living at my studio again."

Jason rolled on his side to face her, "You can stay here if you'd like… till you find a new place."

Elizabeth shook her head, "I'll stay for a few days, mainly because I know that you will bitch and moan if I don't."

Jason chuckled, "Well I will go back to the apartment with you tomorrow to get your things… in case Lucky is there."

"I don't know if it is a good idea. I know you Jason, you are likely to beat the daylights out of him if he is there."

Jason winced and rolled over onto his back. His hand wiped across his forehead. "Umm, I saw Lucky when I went to Kelly's."

Elizabeth's body shot up so she was sitting. She turned to face him, "You did? Why didn't you tell me?"

Jason shrugged, "I…"

"Did you talk to him?" She asked anxiously. "I can tell by the look on your face that something happened."

Jason pushed his upper body up so he was sitting beside her. "I saw him there and ignored him, for the sheer fact that I knew I wanted to kill him. I walked out without even casting him a second glance."

Elizabeth let out a sigh of relief.

"But… but he ran out after me and started talking shit and one of the things that he said sent me over the edge and I punched him. I hit him once and I left before…"

"What did he say?" Elizabeth asked.

Jason shrugged, "Does it matter?"

"I think I have a pretty good idea of what he said, I guess it doesn't matter. But that is even more of a reason that you shouldn't come with me. I'll be fine."

Jason shook his head, "Then Max is going to go with you."

Elizabeth leaned her side into Jason's side and rested her head on his shoulder. "Thank you. I know I keep saying it but I don't think I would have made it through this day without you."

"You are stronger then you think you are." Jason said kissing the top of her head.

She tipped her head back to look at him, "You make me strong, I love you."

"I love you too, Webber." Jason said kissing her forehead before laying back down on the bed, bringing her with him in his arms, neither of them acknowledging but both completely aware that she did not correct him this time when he said Webber instead of Spencer.

* * *

Hey guys, for those of you that have been reading my stories for a while, you know that I often put notes or comments at the bottom. I will no longer be doing this. I have created a forum, which you can access through my profile page, and I will be putting any notes or comments there for all to read /myforums/michoct/1423193/).

Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"How many times has he called you?" Robin slurred as she downed another shot and chased it with a lime wedge.

Elizabeth looked at Robin as Emily poured another round of shots from the bottle of tequila that Coleman gave them.

"Take it from me, people cannot change. Lucky is abusive, maybe not physical but he definitely has a destructive personality." Laney added.

"Says the shrink." Kelly giggled as she rose her shot glass.

The five women raised their shot glasses, clinked them together and all downed their shots. "About fifty." Elizabeth mumbled as she tossed her lime on the table.

"Fifty what?" Emily asked.

"Fifty calls." Robin answered.

"Ok, I'm getting dizzy from all these questions about Lucky. Can we change the subject to something more upbeat." Kelly said raising her hands. "How about lets talk about who IS getting laid right now, I'm not one of them so someone needs to spill cause I could use some juicy tidbits."

The women at the table looked between Robin and Emily. Emily snorted, "Yes, I get banged by my prince nightly, how about you Robin?"

The table broke out in laughter. "I… I'm happy." Robin answered discretely.

"And Liz, you are staying with that fine man that you call your best friend." Kelly added.

Emily cleared her throat and shallowly shook her head, "She is still technically married and her and my brother…"

Kelly cut her off, "No, I don't care… there is no way that she does not notice how sexy Jason is… and to be sleeping in the next room." She sighed, "God I need to get laid."

Elizabeth drank another shot, completely bypassing the lime this time and pointed at Kelly, "I am not even going th-there." She slurred. "We are friends, that's it. Besides I haven't even talked to Lucky since… since everything." Elizabeth traced the top ring of her empty shot glass and continued. "I am filing for divorce."

The women at the table froze and were silent. They all knew that it was inevitable but did not think that Elizabeth would make the decision so soon.

Elizabeth continued, "After I went to the apartment this afternoon to get my th-things I decided. I couldn't even stand to be there for more then fff-five minutes. I hate him, I hate what he did... and the baby. He is jjj-just not the same man I fell in love with. When I got back to Jason's he called Diane and she is drawing up the papers."

Elizabeth withdrew her finger from her shot glass, stared at her ring finger for a second and the filled up her glass. She quickly gulped it down and let it warm her body then continued, "I sssshould have known. How could I not know that my husband was ssssleeping with ssssomeone else in my home."

"Hey, this is not your fault." Emily murmured. "Can we get a change of subject here?" Emily asked as she looked over at Elizabeth who seemed to be playing with her wedding ring that was now sitting on the table. She was spinning it like a coin.

"Fine…" Kelly said slamming her hand on the table, "Let's talk about rebound sex. She needs it and we need to find it for her." Kelly looked around the bar. "We definitely are not finding it here."

"In my medical opinion, a one night stand does not solve or even help getting over a bad relationship. In my personal opinion, it may not help but for that one night it feels so good… especially if he is sexy and rich and sleeping in the room next door." Laney giggled.

"Laney!" Emily grunted as Elizabeth leaned forward and laid her forehead on the edge of the table. "Jason and Elizabeth are friends, that is all they have ever been and all they ever will be." Emily winked at the women around the table.

Elizabeth lifted her head with a smirk, "Well said Em."

The women traded smiles as Elizabeth dropped her ring in her purse as her phone started ringing.

Kelly leaned into Laney, "Hundred that it's Jason."

Laney shook her head, "No, it's Lucky."

Elizabeth looked at her phone and furrowed her brow, "Hello? Who is this?" she paused for a minute and listened. "That would be great, thank you… yea, tt-tell him thank you as well. Okie, ssssee you ssssoon." Elizabeth slurred into the phone then flipped it closed.

"Who was that?" Kelly asked anxious to know if she was right.

"Max, Jason asked him to pick me up knowing that were would get drunky drunk drunk. He offered a ride to anyone that needs it." Elizabeth said rolling her head to look over toward the door. "He will be here in a few."

"I was kind of right, it wasn't Jason but it was someone calling for him." Kelly said, addressing Laney who shook his head. "Aww, I should get at least half." She laughed

"I'm ok, Patrick is meeting me up here after his shift." Robin said, ignoring Kelly's drunken chatter.

"I'll hang with Robin, maybe I'll get lucky and…" Kelly looked around the bar and surveyed the male patrons. "Oh who am I kidding, maybe one of them will get lucky if I get drunk enough." She laughed.

--

Elizabeth stumbled through the door, heavy on her heals. She tossed her purse on the desk and stumbled over to the couch. "Thank you for sending Max to pick me up. Em hitched a ride w-with him too. He dropped her off and Nicholas sent a launch for her."

Jason had been shooting pool and rolled the cue stick onto the pool table when she walked into the apartment. He walked over to where she was sitting on the couch and leaned against the arm. "Looks like you had fun."

Elizabeth shrugged. "I g-guess."

"You didn't?" he asked, sliding onto the cushion beside her.

"I always have fun with the girls, they'reeee funny."

"But?" he prompted. He loved it when she was drunk, she'd slur her words and her face would flush with a rosy color. She'd usually make him laugh from something nonsensical that she'd say. This time the circumstances were different and she wasn't drunk because she had gone out with the girls for drinks after work… this time she was drunk because she was sad, because she was depressed.

"But they wanted me to talk about everyth… and I didn't want to. Not with them." She replied as she picked at her fingernails.

"Did they say something that bothered you? Do you wanna talk to me about anything. Cause I am here."

Elizabeth shook her head, "Not really but I don't know… I guess it is all just so soon already. Ssssure I was really bad the past few days but it has gotten easier. Lucky is just not the man I fell in love with years ago. I feel like an asshole that I didn't notice sooner. What bothers me now…" Jason took both of her hands in his. Being with him always soothed her. He had a good calming effect on her and she was grateful that he was her friend. "I'm afraid… what if I can't have a baby?"

Jason shook his head and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "You don't know that you can't have children. One miscarriage really doesn't mean that much. Sure it hurts but you will get past it and I think that one day you will have a whole house full of little Webbers."

Elizabeth's mouth turned up in a slight smile and she leaned her body into his. "You always make me feel better. I j-just want you to know that. You are such a good friend Jason." Elizabeth whispered and before Jason could reply he felt her body relax.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jason woke and before he opened his eyes he sucked in a deep breath. Elizabeth had such a distinct scent. It was sweet with a hint of vanilla. Over the past few mornings he had gotten used to waking to her laying beside him. He hated admitting it to himself but he seemed to be sleeping so well with her beside him. Sure he was sharing his bed with her for her comfort but it turned out that at the same time she seemed to be comforting him as well. He may not have the same troubles as her but he did carry a lot on his shoulders and having her beside him seemed to lift that weight, even if it was only for a few hours each night.

Over the years there had been no line drawn, no line that couldn't be crossed regarding their friendship. They talked about everything, shared all of their fears and worries with each other. They comforted each other and supported each other. Elizabeth supported him through all of his legal trouble, she nursed him when he was sick or shot. Jason also supported her, he even gave her away when she married Lucky because her father could not make it home to attend the wedding.

He found it odd that sleeping beside each other came so naturally. It was natural in a friend kind of way but it still unnerved Jason that there could be more behind it. For a long time they had defended their friendship to their significant others, insisting that there was nothing more. Sleeping beside each other seemed so innocent but at the same time holding each other while they slept and waking with their limbs tangled didn't seem so innocent.

Jason stepped out of the bathroom and stared at Elizabeth sound asleep, curled on her side. She was definitely beautiful, he always knew that, but something seemed different and that difference was the tightening in his chest when he held her and watched her now. A very masculine part of him was saying that things were changing between them. The friend within him told him that she was his best friend and that was all they ever were and ever would be.

* * *

Elizabeth rolled over and stretched her arms over her head. The scent of fresh brewed coffee permeated through the air. In the days since she had been staying with Jason she had definitely gotten used to two things. The first was the fresh roasted coffee that she would wake to every morning. Beside his coffee, she had also gotten used to falling asleep beside Jason. The first few nights she had coyly come to him, asking if she could sleep beside him. When she had gotten drunk at Jake's the night before last she had stumbled in shortly after Jason carried her to her own room. She didn't say anything and just climbed in beside him only to pass out again less then a minute later.

This past night was different. She hadn't gone into her room at all, just went right into Jason's room. The biggest difference was the fact that's she woke in the middle of the night and found that he was spooning her. His arm was firmly holding her around her waist. Instead of being nervous or worried that he had mistaken her for someone else, she reveled in the fact that they fit together so well and she was so at ease and warm in his arms.

She was thankful that over the past few days Spinelli hadn't been around when she had come to and from Jason's room. She knew that he would be discrete but the less people that made assumptions about her and Jason's friendship, the better.

* * *

"You're home early." Jason said looking up from his paperwork.

Elizabeth tossed her keys and purse on the desk, "I got pulled into three surgeries in a row and didn't get a break so Epiphany took pity on me and let me leave a little early."

"Tired?" Jason asked as he set his paperwork on the coffee table.

Elizabeth bobbed her head from side to side. "A little." She sighed then continued, "I talked to Lucky today."

Jason's eyes widened.

"He came to the hospital, I guess he was tired of leaving messages in my voicemail. I told him that I would have lunch with him tomorrow."

"Are you sure that you are ready?"

Elizabeth nodded, "I think I am. I know it hasn't even been a week but I really am okay with it. We had problems, sure I thought that we were getting past them but we both changed so much. I realize that it just wasn't meant to be… if it was then he wouldn't have been having sex with someone else in my home."

Jason studied her expression for a few minutes before he came to the conclusion that she was saying the truth. She really was getting over this already. He knew that the pregnancy was another story, even though she had only known for a very short time that she was pregnant, she was going to need more time getting over it.

"I think I will always love Lucky, he was my first love… I think that was our problem, we were each others young love and when we matured, our relationship didn't. So tomorrow I am going to give him the divorce papers. Hopefully Diane has them ready in the morning like she promised."

"How do you think Lucky is going to take that?" Jason asked.

"He doesn't really have a choice."

* * *

Elizabeth sat nervously tapping her fingernails on the table. Her purse rested inches from her hand, an envelope sticking out of the top. She told herself that it was ok to be nervous, she was confident in her decision. They weren't in love, he had cheated on her. Maybe she could have forgiven him for it but she didn't want to, she and Lucky just weren't meant to be and the miscarriage solidified that.

"Sorry I'm late." Lucky said as he slid into his seat. "I had no idea how much paperwork was involved with my promotion, it seems like it is all I do."

Elizabeth forced a smile but was slightly annoyed that he was acting like this was just normal lunch date. Her eyes immediately locked on the large bruise that spanned from his jaw line to his cheekbone. She was about to apologize for Jason hitting him but changed her mind because she was sure that Lucky deserved it.

"It's not that warm out today, are you sure you want to sit out here on the patio?" Lucky asked.

"Yea, it's more private out here… kind of." She replied awkwardly.

Lucky sighed, "I don't know what to say beside sorry Elizabeth. I never wanted to hurt you."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "But you did hurt me. We may have had our problems but I would have come to you instead of running to another man. That's how you deal with us drifting apart, by jumping into bed with someone else… in our house!"

"You may not have cheated physically but you have been cheating on me emotionally for our entire relationship." Lucky shot back.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Jason." Lucky simply stated.

"Are we going there again. He is my friend… we are friends and that is all."

He shook his head, "You are lying to yourself. There is much more there then either of you would ever admit to yourselves. I was nothing more then a Morgan stand-in."

"That is bullshit Lucky! I loved you with everything I had."

"And it wasn't that much because Morgan already had most of it."

Elizabeth stood from the table, "You know, I thought we could sit and talk like adults but obviously you cant… I can't listen to this. You don't want to listen to what I have to say. Go ahead and turn this around on me in some childish way to validate your own affair!"

"Wait… sit down, I'm sorry." Lucky pleaded.

Elizabeth did not sit down but she spoke in a firm voice, "That day was my worst nightmare come true. To find you in our home with another woman… who was she?"

"It doesn't matter."

"See, that is where you are wrong, it does matter because if it didn't happen then we would still be together. I would have fought for our marriage till the day I died because I loved you that much, and I would possibly still be carrying our child. But I'm not, I'm hut but not mad and while I do still love you… I'm not in love with you anymore Lucky. I haven't been for a while and I think you feel the same. We aren't those kids that fell in love anymore, we've changed, we're different." Lucky opened his mouth to speak but Elizabeth put her hand up, "Wait, let me finish… I forgive you for cheating on me Lucky. It helped me realize that we weren't worth fighting for anymore." Elizabeth reached for her purse on the table and pulled the envelope out of it. She placed it in front of him. "I believe that you are sorry and I too am sorry that things had to end this way. I will never forget our life together and the memories that we share but… Lucky… I want a divorce."

Lucky's jaw dropped. He had expected a fight… maybe some groveling, but he thought that in the end that they may be able to work it out or at least try to. "So you are just giving up?"

"We both gave up a long time ago Lucky."

Lucky picked up the envelope and looked at the words written on the outside of the envelope, "Diane Miller… I should have known." Elizabeth rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I WAS just a Jason Morgan stand-in and no matter how much you deny it… I know the truth. Go home to Jason and have his baby."

Elizabeth clenched her fist, debating whether to hit him or run. In the end she chose the latter, tossing her purse over her shoulder and quickly walking away as the tears ran down her face.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Yea, of course he tried to turn it around on me…" Elizabeth paused. "Em, I have to go, I'll call you back later." She said closing her phone as Jason closed the door to the Penthouse.

"Didn't go so good?" Jason asked, tossing his keys on the desk.

Elizabeth shrugged, "You know Lucky."

"Wanna talk about it?" He asked as he approached her with is arms spread.

She accepted his invitation and moved into his body for an embrace. She rested her head on his chest. "I told him everything I said I was going to. I gave him the papers. He tried to blame me… he basically said that I was unfaithful by being friends with you."

Jason's eyes flickered at her statement. "I'm sorry if being friends with me…"

Elizabeth pulled away and looked up at him, "Don't apologize for being my friend Jason. Don't ever!"

Jason raised his hands in defeat, "Ok."

"By the way Morgan, nice bruise."

Jason looked at her slightly confused.

"Lucky has one hell of a bruise on his face… I know he didn't get that from slipping in the bathroom."

Jason shrugged, "He deserved it."

Dropping the subject, Elizabeth released a deep breath and walked over to the balcony doors, "Now I just need to get my studio together. I stopped over there this afternoon and it is a mess."

"Like I said, you can stay here as long as you need. It's not like I don't have the room for you here."

"I know and I appreciate that but I can't impose on you and Spinelli any longer. And before you say it, I know you hate me staying there but I'll make sure I lock the door, even during the day."

Jason shook his head, "You aren't imposing. Me and Spinelli like having you here… we just wish you could cook." They chuckled and she punched him in the arm. "Oww… hey, you're getting better at that." He said rubbing his bicep as their eyes locked intensely for a few seconds.

"Umm… I'm going to go start getting my… my things together." She said suddenly feeling vulnerable. It scared her because she never got this feeling around Jason. I have a… uh… a few days off from work so I want to get everything taken care of."

"Well, you know how I feel and that I am here if you need help with anything… even money."

She rolled her eyes and was about to scold him when he was saved by his ringing cell phone. He flashed her a teasing smile as he answered his phone, "Morgan."

Elizabeth left the room to give him privacy for his phone call that was most likely work related. She went up to the pink room and began cleaning it up and gathering the clothes she had scattered around the room over the past week. She wondered why she felt uncomfortable when she was downstairs. She had never had awkward moments with Jason before. Was it because what Lucky had said was bothering her? All she knew was that when she locked eyes with Jason, for that quick few seconds, she had butterflies.

She sat on the floor, resting her back against the bed and tucked her knees in front of her. For years she had defended her friendship with Jason to everyone. The only person that did not question their friendship was Jason himself. She never had a sexual attraction to Jason. Sure, it was obvious that he was physically attractive. There were even a few times that she had commented on his physique and his baby blues but that was all. She never imagined them together or dreamed about him, at least not in that way. Why all of a sudden did she feel like there was something more. Perhaps it was because of the closeness they had over the past week. They had been sharing a bed, something like that could definitely confuse a girl… except there should be no confusion. They were friends, only friends and that is all… right?

"Elizabeth?" Jason repeated for the third time followed by a whistle. "Hello, are you alive?"

"Huh? Sorry." Elizabeth mumbled and looked up at Jason who was standing in the doorway waving his hand to get her attention.

"Are you ok? You seemed like you were in another place."

Elizabeth shrugged and stood up off the floor, "Yea, sorry. I spaced for a minute."

"Are you sure? You look a little flush." Jason asked.

She suddenly felt very self conscious. Was her face really flushed? "Yes, I'm fine."

"Good… that was Sonny on the phone. There are some things that need to be taken care of right away and I have to go to the island for a few days, maybe a week... I'm not sure."

"Oh…" Elizabeth sighed then caught herself chewing on her lower lip. She quickly stopped herself wondering why she was acting so nervous in front of him. "When do you have to go?"

"As soon as possible. Sonny wants me there first thing in the morning so I guess I'll fly out tonight. So… since I won't be here you can take your time and feel like you aren't crowding me. Unless…"

Elizabeth looked over at him, her eyes meeting his, knowing what he was going to say next.

"Unless you want to go with me." He suggested. "It has been a few years since you have gone down with me and I'll be working a lot but I know how much you used to like to go and lay on the beach all day." Jason arched an eyebrow and smiled. It had been years since she had accompanied him on one of his trips. Years ago she would tag along whenever he had to go to the island. She always looked at it as a free vacation and he was just happy to have some company. It was the kind of vacation that she could never afford herself. There was a beautiful house with a private beach, a pool and a big back patio. She used to look forward to the trips down there and was a little disappointed when she started dating Lucky and had to stop going with Jason.

She had gone once, just after she had gotten together with Lucky. For months after she got back Lucky had been suspicious that something had happened between her and Jason. He'd make snide remarks or try to trick her into admitting that something had happened… but it hadn't. It never did.

"Oh… I… I don't know. Things are just so…"

"Exactly the reason that I think you should come with me. You could use a little vacation… get away from everything."

"I don't want to run away from my problems." She said shaking her head as she tossed a pile of shirts sloppily into her bag.

Jason frowned, "Elizabeth, it's not running. It's only for about five days or so. It's a vacation and I think you would enjoy some sunshine therapy."

Elizabeth chuckled, "Sunshine therapy?"

"Too much?"

"A little but it was kind of funny… ummm… I don't know. I guess I could call work. I have a few days off and the others I would have to get my shift covered or take vacation or something."

Jason's lips turned up in a grin that Elizabeth found sexy. She closed her eyes, willing the thought out of her head. He turned on his heals, "I'll call the airport and get tell them to have the jet ready. Call the hospital and pack a bag… we'll leave around nine." He said then disappeared down the hall.

Elizabeth closed her eyes and sighed as she fell onto the bed. "What the fuck am I doing?" she mumbled out loud.

* * *

Jason entered his room and closed the door. He pulled his phone from his pocket but just held it in his hand, not dialing it. He wondered why things felt so strange between them. Elizabeth almost seemed nervous around him today. She had never been nervous before, even the first day they met at Jakes when he saved her. As a matter of fact she was angry with him for saving her.

His thoughts drifted to the sight of her bending over as she shoved her clothes into her bag a few moments ago, the way her jeans hugged all her curves. Then when she turned back to face him, a curl falling from the clip that she wore in her hair. Suddenly his phone dropped out of his hand as he slowly lowered himself to sit on the side of his bed. "Fuck" he mumbled as he wiped his hand down his face.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jason was right, she did feel relaxed on the island. After a late night flight, Elizabeth had a good night's sleep. Despite the strange feelings of the day, she had slept beside him in his bed. Then she woke early as Jason was leaving to go to work. She took a long walk on the beach, enjoying the soft whisper the waves made as they collided with the beach. The sky was crystal blue as was the ocean, they both reminded her of the sapphire blue color or Jason's eyes.

She returned to the house after a few hours and was tired from her long walk. She changed into her bathing suit and grabbed her ipod and a blanket. For the rest of the day she laid on the beach. She napped, sang along with her music and even cried a few times as her thoughts became overwhelming. Less then a week ago there was a child growing inside her and even though it was so early in the pregnancy, she still lost something that was part of her.

When she finally returned to the house it was close to dinner time. Jason had texted her that he was going to be back late and, of course, he apologized that she was alone. She replied that she was fine and enjoying herself. After grabbing a bite for dinner, she curled up on the large swing on the back porch with a book she had bought at the airport. Next thing she knew, she woke in Jason's arms. He must have found her outside and carried her into the house. She woke long enough to lift her head, smile and apologize for falling asleep again.

Hours later Elizabeth woke again when a chill ran through her body. She sat up and looked around the room, Jason was not in there. It had to be the middle of the night so she wondered why he wasn't in bed. When he had carried her in, he had laid her in his bed and she fell back to sleep so fast that she never knew that he did not climb in beside her. She peaked around the corner into the Livingroom and saw him stretched across the oversized couch, sound asleep with a pile of papers on the floor beside him. Quietly, she picked up the papers and placed them on the table then sat on the small section on the edge of the couch. His eyes slowly blinked open but closed again, "Hey." He mumbled in a hoarse voice and without another word he scooted his body back and lifted his arm. Elizabeth laid her body beside his, her back to his chest and his arm folded down around her. She was warm, the chill had left her body and she fell back to sleep.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hey, how is your day?"

Elizabeth laughed, "It's horrible."

"No it's not." Jason teased.

"I know. I just got back from the beach and I think I may go for a swim in the pool now."

Jason shifted the phone to his other ear as he signed some papers that one of his employees placed in front of him. "I'm glad you are enjoying yourself and relaxing." Jason looked at the clock. "How about you hold off on the pool till tomorrow."

"Why?"

"I should be out of here within the hour. I can pick you up and we can head over to the casino. You can lose a bunch of my money like old times." He taunted.

Elizabeth laughed, "That sounds… oh crap… I didn't bring anything to wear."

"Who cares, I'm not going to wear anything different."

"That's because all you own is 5 t-shirts, 3 pairs of jeans and a dusty tuxedo."

Jason laughed, "Are you making fun of me?"

"No, just your wardrobe. To be fair, I don't think I'd be able to get used to you in a suit or even a Gap sweater."

"Gap?" Jason questioned.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and smiled, "It's a store in the mall. I forgot you don't go there. I'll find something to wear."

"I'll be there in about an hour." Jason said and closed his phone with a smile on his face.

An hour later Elizabeth was slipping a pair of sandals on her feet as Jason walked in the door. "I thought you didn't bring anything fancy?"

Elizabeth stood from the chair, "Is it ok?"

Jason let his eyes trail up and down her petite figure. Since she asked he figured that there was no harm in looking but he regretted it the minute his glance went below her shoulders. Over the past day and a half her skin had gotten a golden glow and it was highlighted when the light hit the upper curve of her chest. Her dress had no straps and hugged her body snugly. It was a thin white fabric, Jason wondered if it was silk but he didn't want to touch it to find out. It was a simple dress, something he was sure that she had worn many times, but today she looked even more beautiful.

He swallowed in an attempt to rid of the dryness that was suddenly in his throat. "Wh-where did you find that dress?" he stumbled out.

"I found it in my bag. My stuff was so all over at your place and it must have been in one of the piles that I threw in the bag."

Jason stepped away, if he did not get control of himself, this was going to be a long night. "The… uhh… the dress is good… you look good, don't worry." He disappeared into the kitchen and Elizabeth could hear him clicking the lock on the back door. "Ready?" he asked when he appeared again.

* * *

Jason moved a stack of chips to the betting circle. He wasn't sure how many chips were there but it looked like there was about 10 chips.

"Umm, are you seriously betting a grand on one hand?" Elizabeth whispered from behind him.

He leaned back in his chair and angled his head, bringing himself closer to her. Her scent was intoxicating, her normal vanilla but it had a bit of cocoa butter since they arrived on the island. All he could manage was a wink before the dealer distributed the cards. Elizabeth watched as he focused on the cards being dealt and was obviously analyzing his options. She watched his hands tap on the green felt table if he wanted another card or he would firmly wave the dealer away when he wanted no more. She admired his calmness. He would quickly and decisively make his decision and stick to it, usually winning the hand. She found herself thinking about what an attractive characteristic of his that it was.

After a quite few hands Jason had greatly added to his stacks of chips. "Want to play?" He asked.

Elizabeth shook her head, "No, I'm not good at blackjack… you know that. I just get the people sitting to the left of me very angry for my choices."

"Oh, one guy yelled at you, that was years ago."

"It was Sonny! He was pissed cause I got his card and I busted anyway." She shook her head again. "No, I'm fine just watching."

Jason looked back at the table and gathered his chips. He tossed one of the hundred dollar chips across the table to the dealer then slipped the rest in his pocket. "Well we are going to go play something that you want. Where to?"

Elizabeth smile and looked around the casino, "Roulette."

Jason rolled his eyes. He hated roulette, it was a game of luck and no skill was really needed, he found it boring. Elizabeth on the other hand liked it for the same reasons. She could just pick a number or color then wait to see what happens.

"What are we betting?" he asked when they arrived at the table.

Elizabeth chewed on her lower lip as she thought about it then said, "21 and 3."

Jason pulled some chips out of his pocket and put a small stack on each number. She watched anxiously as the small white ball began its track around the spinning wheel. Jason sighed as it seemed like forever before the marble began hopping from number to number, finally landing on the 21. Elizabeth screeched and jumped, raising her hands in the air. She hugged him, "Yes!"

Jason nodded his head, surprised that one of their numbers actually came out then he saw the large stacks of chips being pushed across the table. He definitely could see the appeal of the game because of the large payout but still did not like it.

Elizabeth's eyes widened at the size of the stacks of chips. "Jason, how… how much did you put on the numbers?"

"Five on each." He plainly answered.

"Th-that's 35 times 500. I can't figure that out in my head but its over fifteen grand. Oh my god! You just won a lot of money."

He shook his head, "You picked the numbers so you won the money."

"I can't take that much money. That's insane, that's more then I make in a few months."

"All the more reason that you should take it."

"Jason, I'm not taking the mon…" Elizabeth stopped when she saw the ball bounce into 21 again. Her eyes darted to the green felt and searched out the number 21 that still had the five hundred dollar bet on it from the last spin. "Oh my god, it just hit again!"

Jason turned back to the table and saw the dealers pawn sitting on the stack of chips over the 21 square. His mouth turned up in a grin. "If I am not mistaken, we have just made thirty five thousand… how about we split it, I can deal with that… so that means that you just made seventeen five."

Elizabeth's hands were shaking as Jason handed her one of the plastic racks holding their chips. "Jason, I c… I can't take this money."

"You are taking it. If you don't then I will give it away to someone that will just gamble it away. You picked the numbers, I only put up the money." He watched the wheel out of the corner of his eyes as the ball began to spin again.

"I didn't pick the numbers, well I did but it's not like I had this flash… I picked my birth date and yours. Yours won, so it really IS your money."

Elizabeth followed Jason's gaze to the wheel as the ball landed on the 4 which was right next to the 21. Jason shrugged his shoulders, "I guess the streak is over. You are taking half now shut up and take the damn money."

"This isn't over Jason but I am not going to argue with you in the middle of a casino." She growled then spun around, her hair whipping him in the arm, and hurried toward the cashier.

As she stomped away, Jason could not hide the grin that formed as he watched her stomping away like an angry child… he also could not stop himself from watching the way her hips swayed and the way the dress hugged her curves. His grin quickly disappeared as his heart rate increased in acknowledgement of his bodies reaction to hers. "Fuck" he growled as he took off following her across the casino, making every attempt (unsuccessfully) to focus his attention on anything then the way her ass looked in that dress.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jason was preoccupied all day. He met with his men to go over strategy and issues they had been having but the entire time he had Elizabeth on his mind. It confused him that she was dominating his thoughts. While she had always been in his thoughts, they had always been innocent. He'd worry about her with Lucky or about another problem she may have been having at the time. This, however, was different.

Today Jason was thinking about Elizabeth the was a man would think about his girlfriend or wife. He found himself picturing the dress she had worn the night before when they were at the casino, as well as the barely there tank top and shorts that she wore to bed. The way she curled her body into his while she slept and how her hair cascaded over her shoulders and draped over his hand. Once she had fallen to sleep he took some time to admire her smooth skin, soft hair and plump lips. He wondered what it would feel like to kiss her, to taste her. She smelled like vanilla, would she taste like it too?

His mind and emotions were taking him into dangerous territory. Certain that she did not feel the same he knew that he needed to get himself under control. For years they had been defending their relations hip to Lucky, Sam, Courtney and even Emily at times. Had there always been more beneath the surface for him?

Returning to the house early, Jason changed into his swim trunks to go for a swim. He had yet to go in the ocean since they had gotten there. He stood on the porch and spotted Elizabeth laying on a towel in the sand by the water. As he moved closer to her, he quickly noticed that the straps of her bikini were undone, he assumed to prevent tan lines. He completely understood the innocent reason she had to untie the thin strings but given the recent attraction he had been developing, it made his mouth go dry.

"You are done early again today." Elizabeth said when she felt his shadow shade the sun from her face.

"Yea, I have to go back in a little while so I came back here for a bit to relax."

Elizabeth reached her arms around her back and grabbed the ends of her bikini strings. Before he could stop himself, he kneeled beside her and took the strings from her hands. His hands brushed against her back as he looped them together and tied them into bow. Elizabeth hoped that he did not notice the goose bumps that formed on her skin and he couldn't help but notice them. Once her top was secure, he stood back up and swallowed the lump that was in his throat. "How's the water." He managed to choke out.

She rolled over and sat up, "It feels nice." She answered and he took off in the direction of the water line. She watched the muscles in his back and legs as he walked to the water. Her eyes paid extra attention to the curve of his bottom as he sloshed his feet at the water's edge. Seconds later he dove into the water, just long enough to drench himself before he exited the crystal blue sea that she could not help but notice had matched his eyes.

Deciding that he needed to take his mind off the tension in his body, he made a move that would be normal between them. He went back to her sitting on her towel, shook his head and covered her with droplets of water.

"Jason Morgan, you are going to die." She screeched as she ran after him to the water's edge.

He was always faster then her, dodging her and mockingly kicking the water at her as he laughed. Before they knew how it happened, he was chasing her and it did not take long until he had her flung over his shoulder as he carried her into the water and threw her into a wave.

With a satisfied smile on his face, he walked back out of the water. She followed closely and as soon as the were back on the beach, she wrapped her arms around his back. He laughed, "You know I'm stronger then you Webber." Grabbing her arms, he turned to face her but did not anticipate her legs wrapping around a knee and he lost his balance. They toppled over, landing hard on the sand. At the last second he had gotten his arms out to catch his weight before he crushed her.

Elizabeth giggled as Jason asked, "You ok?"

Her eyes met his as she nodded her head. She suddenly stopped giggling as she got lost in his intense sapphire eyes. After a few moments, she noticed his gaze move from her eyes to her lips. She felt her face flush and her lips part as his head fractionally dipped toward hers only to quickly retreat back. He stood up and extended his hand to help her to her feet. His chest was tight and his breathing shallow as she took his hand, stood and brushed the sand from her suntanned skin. He stood beside her and watched her, attempting to say something but could not form a complete thought as he watched her.

Elizabeth walked back to her towel and picked it up to shake the sand from it. She stood with her back to Jason as she wondered what had just happened. Did she imagine it? Did his head tilt toward hers. She looked over her shoulder at him and saw him standing down by the water looking out over the ocean in thought. Was he wondering what had just happened also? She sighed then spoke, "Jason, I'm going to go get a shower."

He looked back at her and nodded before looking back out over the ocean and lowering himself to sit in the sand. An hour later, Elizabeth was out of the shower but still just as unsure of what had happened on the beach. She had taken her time getting dressed as she sorted out her thoughts and feelings, in the end deciding that she was more confused then ever. She opened the back door and saw that Jason was still sitting in the same position she had left him in. It seemed that he had something on his mind, perhaps that is why he had acted so strange… although that would not explain why she had felt the sudden attraction. She wondered… was it always there?

--

After an awkwardly quiet dinner and a quick shower, Jason was getting ready to head back over to a warehouse on the other side of the island. "Uh, I'll probably be very late tonight."

Elizabeth shifted on the couch and stood. She was fidgety and seemed slightly nervous.

"After tonight, I should be able to tie up any loose ends tomorrow. So I'll have the jet prepared the day after tomorrow to head home."

She nodded, "Before you leave…" she paused and sucked in a deep breath for courage. "Down on the beach earlier, did you… I mean did we almost…"

Jason nodded, "Sorry, it was an accident. I don't know…" he trailed off when he noticed the disappointed look on her face.

Elizabeth didn't mean to show her disappointment as she whispered, "Oh." Earlier when he was hovering over her, their bodies touching in so many spots, she anticipated a kiss. She wanted it and when he retreated she was disappointed.

Wanting to leave and avoid any more awkward conversation, Jason attempted to move his feet but couldn't and instead found himself saying something that shocked even him, "Di-did you want me to?"

Elizabeth sighed and shrugged her shoulders. Suddenly the words poured out of her mouth in a rambling, mumbling mess, "I… I don't know. I don't know if its because of the divorce or losing the baby or who knows and I would never want to ruin anything that we have but things have just been getting so complicated and even awkward between us. You have been so good to me Jason and I really love you. You have been there for me and I don't know if it is the circumstances or… I mean you gave me away at my wedding and I always thought of you as a big brother, at least I thought I did and lately I just can't shake this and I'm sure it is just me, maybe my hormones are still out of whack or maybe they aren't I don't know but you mean so much to me and I just don't want to ruin anything but maybe I am going crazy and…"

Jason was dumbfounded by what she was saying and before he could stop himself he cut her off. His hand cupped her chin and tilted her head toward him. In a quick, swift movement, he dipped his head and covered her lips with his. They connected like magnets, their lips unmoving, almost stunned from the sudden connection. Elizabeth, unsure where to put her hands, lifted them then lowered them only to lift them again and plant them on the back of his head. Jason moved his hand from her chin and threaded both hands through her thick chocolate locks and came to rest on the sides of her head. After an eternity, or so it seemed, Jason slowly released her lips and rested his forehead on hers. They stood in that position for a few minutes before either of them opened their eyes, both afraid the other will think it was a mistake.

Jason finally opened his eyes first and saw that her cheeks were flushed. He separated his forehead from hers, causing her to open her eyes. His hands continued to hold her close as hers held him close and they stared into each others eyes, waiting for the other to pull away. Elizabeth's stomach fluttered as his lips began pecking at hers while he backed her toward the table beside the door. She felt her rear hit the edge of the table and Jason swiftly moved his hands from her head to her hips and lifted her onto the table. Her arms moved and wrapped around his waist as his moved back to cup either side of her head. Needing more, Jason traced her bottom lip with her tongue, seeking entrance which she quickly granted. She angled her head as his tongue sought out hers and they began a numbing dance.

Elizabeth pulled back gasping for breath and their eyes met briefly before he again dipped his head and kissed her chin as Elizabeth wrapped her legs around his hips. Jason let out a groan when he heard his phone ringing. He rested his forehead against hers while he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. "Yea?" he said in a throaty voice.

Elizabeth leaned forward and rested her head against his chest while he spoke into the phone. "I… I know, I'm leaving now… be there in ten… yea… ok."

After Jason placed his phone back in his pocket and lowered his eyes back to hers. He tucked her hair behind her ear and licked his lips. "I have to go." He whispered, not moving his eyes from hers. Elizabeth chewed on her lower lip which Jason quickly released by pulling down on her chin. His thumb traced the swollen lip and brushed his lips against hers one last time. He stepped away from her and opened the door. As he stepped out the door, he looked over his shoulder at her one last time, still sitting on the table, face flushed and lips swollen from their kisses. His mouth turned up in a slight smile as he told her that he would see her in the morning. She could only manage a nod as he closed the door, his last thought before leaving was that she did taste like vanilla.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After Jason walked out the door, Elizabeth remained on the table shocked over what had just happened… and how much she enjoyed it. The tingling low in her belly had yet to disappear. All she could think about was the way his hands, lips and tongue felt… the way he tasted and smelled. The way he dominated the kiss, almost as though he had been thinking about it and maybe even planning it. Did he really want to kiss her, did he enjoy it as much as she did or was it only because he knew it was what she had wanted at that moment?

As she slid off the table and shuffled her feet to the couch, she wondered if kissing her was an obligatory reaction or if he truly wanted to kiss her. Ever since everything had happened with Lucky, he had been there for her, comforted her and pretty much did anything she asked. She was more confused then ever. Had things never progressed beyond friendship because the opportunity never presented itself. She struggled to remember a time when they were both single at the same time and couldn't. For the entire length of their friendship, at least one of them were always in a relationship. Were her feelings always buried because she never had the opportunity to explore them or were the feelings artificial because of her breakup with Lucky?

In the past, whenever a relationship of hers ended, she usually spent much time mourning it, taking her time before she allowed herself to put her heart back on the line. Never had she developed any attraction so soon after a breakup.

For hours she stretched on the couch as her mind processed the past couple weeks. She was so unsure of her feelings and was attempting to work them out, unsuccessfully… and where do they go from here. Things were never going to be the same between them and that scared her the most.

She was still laying on the couch when Jason finally came home. When she head his car door she closed her eyes. She knew that it was immature to pretend to sleep but she was afraid that he would apologize for what had happened earlier and she wasn't sure if she could deal with the rejection… even if she wasn't sure why it happened or how she really felt about it.

Even with her eyes closed, she could feel his eyes on her and it made her pulse increase. She was grateful that he was not sitting beside her because she feared he would hear the loud pounding in her chest. After a few minutes she heard his boots on the floor and could hear the sound getting closer. Nervous that Jason would discover her charade, Elizabeth pretended to roll over in her sleep and rolled herself toward the inside of the couch so he could not see her face. As she rolled over, she could feel the back of her shirt twist and lifting, exposing a large portion of her lower back. Between the air hitting the skin on her back and her nerves, she was doing all she could to keep her body from trembling.

Jason sat on the coffee table across from the couch. He wanted nothing more then to reach out and touch her. He let out a deep sigh, that he did not know she could hear, as his eye drifted along the curves of her body. His brain kept asking him what he thought he was doing but he couldn't help himself. His hand wiped down his face then he stood and took a step toward the couch. He bent down and wrapped his arms under her body, one under her back and the other under her knees. Pulling her into his arms, he stood and carried her to the bedroom they had been sharing. Elizabeth struggled to keep her body still and her eyes closed as she curled her body toward his. After gently placing her in the bed, he kicked his shoes off and removed his t-shirt. He moved to the other side of the bed and grabbed his mesh shorts he had been wearing to bed.

Normally he would change in the bathroom but found no harm in staying in the room since she was sleeping. Laying on her side with her back to him, Elizabeth heard the distinct sound of the zipper of his jeans. She instantly felt her entire body tense and her eyes shot open at the realization that he was getting changed on the other side of the room. She wondered if she rolled over and he saw that she was awake, would he be embarrassed or would he climb in bed with her and things progress more then they had earlier before he left. Just the thought of that made her heart race even faster.

Elizabeth felt the bed dip beside her and for a long time did not move. She was having an internal battle as to whether she should roll over and curl into him like she had done the past couple weeks or if she should alert him that she is awake. In the end she just stayed where she was. She wasn't sure how much time had past, it felt like hours, but eventually it was Jason that came to her. His body scooted toward hers and his arm slid around her waist to spoon her.

It took a long time for her body to relax. He had fallen asleep fairly quick, his breath hot and heavy on her neck. When she finally fell asleep, the sun was starting to come up and she was beyond exhausted. All she could think about was how long the net couple days were going to be as she drifted off to sleep in his arms.

--

Elizabeth woke after what felt like only a couple hours of sleep. She had a strange dream and was trying to figure out what it meant, deep down she already knew but just wasn't admitting it. In the dream she had walked into Jakes and Lucky was sitting at the bar with a mystery woman. She strangely wasn't bothered by it, in fact she went up to the bar and took a seat a few stools down. She mumbled to Coleman to give her a beer while she waited for Emily and the girls to meet her. It wasn't until she turned around and looked in the direction of the pool tables that she was bothered. Jason was there and was shooting a game of pool with a beautiful woman. Elizabeth watched while he showed her how to play, pressing his body into hers, laughing and flirting. When Jason kissed the woman, Elizabeth suddenly felt heartbroken. It seemed so real and hurt so much. She stood from the stool and ran out just as Emily was walking into the bar. At that point Elizabeth woke from the dream, she actually seemed to wake herself out of the dream.

Elizabeth finally pulled herself up and out of the bed. She wandered around the house like a zombie. Jason's phone and keys were still on the table so she knew he was still there. Giving up on looking for him, she assumed he may have gone for a walk on the beach and started a pot of much needed coffee. Her coffee was never as good as Jason's, there must have been a certain way that he ground the beans that made it taste so good.

She suddenly had the urge to turn around. When she did, she looked out the French doors to the rear of he house. Looking over by the pool, she saw Jason as he lifted himself over the edge. He walked over to the chaise lounger and picked up his towel then proceeded to wipe the water from his body. Elizabeth fell back against the counter as she watched the muscles in his arms and legs flex as the moved. Even from a far his chest looked hard as stone and after sleeping so close to him and feeling it against her every night, she knew it felt the same. Jason was pure testosterone and regardless of his occupation he had a great soul which made for the perfect man.

Suddenly his towel was hanging around his neck and he was walking toward the door. Elizabeth jumped, afraid that he would catch her staring. She stumbled on the trash can and fell to the floor, banging her knee on the corner of the cabinet on her way down. All this happened as Jason opened the door and he quickly rushed over to where she had fallen. "Whoa, are you ok?"

"OWWWW!" Elizabeth yelled.

He kneeled beside her an looked her over for injuries, instantly noticing the open cut on her knee. "You got yourself pretty good."

Elizabeth didn't know what hurt more, her knee or her pride. She swung her legs around so they were in front of her as Jason went to the sink to get a wet cloth to clean her cut. "It's really fine Jason."

He gently placed the towel on her knee, "I don't know, it's bleeding pretty bad." Elizabeth shrugged, looking everywhere she could except directly into his eyes. He noticed that she was avoiding eye contact which instantly gave him his answer, she did regret what had happened last night and now felt uncomfortable. "Wha-what happened?" He asked as he sat beside her on the floor.

"I ummm, I guess I wasn't fully awake. I was waiting for the coffee to brew and I tripped over the trash can. I'm a freaking klutz."

Jason chuckled and shook his head, "No you aren't." He looked up at the coffee pot and nodded his head, "But you are right, you aren't fully awake." He stood and pushed a button on the front of the pot, "You never hit the power button."

"I'm an idiot." she mumbled.

Jason shook his head again, "No you aren't. I can see in your eyes that you are tired still. Why don't we clean your cut then go back to bed. You don't have to be awake so early…" He lifted the towel from her knee and evaluated her cut. "I don't think you need stitches but let me go get a bandage for that."

Elizabeth watched as Jason disappeared and reappeared seconds later with a small medical kit. He pulled out a large square pad and a roll of medical tape. She pushed his hand away, "Really, I'm fine. It doesn't hurt that bad and already seems like the bleeding has stopped."

"I know that I'm not the best at this, not like you, but let me give it a try."

Elizabeth swallowed hard and nodded her head. Jason wrapped a hand around the back of her calf and pulled her leg down so it was flat on the floor. He was attentive to what he was doing and did not see distracted by her in the least bit. She on the other hand felt her face flush a deeper shade of red each time his hand brushed against her leg.

His fingertips pressed along the tape to be sure that it was secure then he gathered the supplies and placed them back into the kit. He pulled himself up to stand and extended his hand to her. With a shaky hand, she took his and allowed him to pull her up so she was standing inches in front of him. "Th-thank you." She managed to murmur as her eyes fell on his toned chest.

Jason nodded, followed her stare and suddenly felt self conscious. He imagined how it would feel to have her hands… Shaking himself from his thoughts he whispered, "I should head out. I just wanted to go for a quick swim before I left." He stepped around her and stopped in the kitchen doorway. "I shouldn't be too late today. I don't have much left to take care of."

Elizabeth nodded but did not look back at him, instead she hobbled over to the coffee maker and impatiently waited for it to finish.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Elizabeth spent all day debating whether she should approach Jason about what had happened the night before and Jason pondered the same. He sat in his meetings and went over the arrangements for the changes to be made to the business, the entire time she was in his head and wouldn't go away, she was like a virus.

Jason knew what he wanted. He had figured it all out last night. There was a definite attraction and under normal circumstances he would have taken the opportunity when he arrived home the previous night, woken her up and had them both naked in ten seconds. Elizabeth was different, she was first and foremost, his best friend. He took their friendship seriously and would never want to take advantage of their friendship or her vulnerability. With the breakup and miscarriage, she was definitely on an emotional roller coaster. The kiss was a mistake, as much as he wanted it, he concluded that she didn't. Maybe on the surface she did but he knew that there were no underlying feelings, not like his.

In the end he decided to save their friendship. Eventually, once the awkwardness was gone, he would talk to her about what happened and apologize for taking advantage of her. He also decided that when they get home tomorrow night, he needed a night at Jakes. It was going to be hard to bottle up the feelings he was having but it was what he had to do. He loved her, there was no doubt about that but he also knew that he was no good for her. His life was something that he did not want touching her, he loved her too much for that to happen.

Elizabeth also spent the day thinking about what was happening between them. In all her years with Lucky, she never felt how she currently did. Every time her mind drifted to the memory of him kissing her she would get butterflies in her stomach. She hadn't had a feeling like that since she was fifteen kissing Kevin Marquetti at the Homecoming dance. He was a senior and she was only a sophomore, she could still remember the way her knees were shaking. With Jason it was much of the same, fluttering stomach, shaky knees and a kiss that reached every nerve ending.

Eventually every time she would think about her and Jason as a couple she would find something to occupy her. Since they were leaving the next day, she cleaned the house, she went for a swim in the pool and even prepared dinner for when he got back. She was determined for things to be normal. Even though she did want him as more then a friend, she knew that it wouldn't happen. What had happened last night was a fluke, probably because of the things she said when her mouth had gotten the best of her, blurting out how she had been feeling.

When Jason arrived, he found Elizabeth in the kitchen and a smile instantly formed on his face. "Now this isn't something that you see every day." He teased.

"I figured it was our last night here and we both could probably us a good meal."

Jason nodded his head, "I can't believe you cooked." He again teased as he walked over to the stove.

Elizabeth chuckled, "Well I didn't cook that much. I just made a salad and I found some potatoes in the fridge so I cut them up and they are cooking in some seasonings. I don't know how it is going to taste though." She flashed him a smile, glad the awkwardness was gone for the moment. "I do need your help though… there are burgers that need to be grilled and I'm not that good at grilling… actually I suck at it."

Jason shrugged, "I haven't grilled in a while but I think I can handle it." He grabbed a beer out of the fridge and offered her one as well, which she took.

When they sat to eat, they both were relaxed, probably because Jason was on his second beer and Elizabeth had just finished hers. Neither of them were drunk but they finally felt normal. "So…" Elizabeth finally said. "About the money."

Jason took a bite from his burger and shook his head as he chewed. "No, we aren't going there." He sat back in his chair and continued, "I really want you to have that money… and it's not like I am giving you my money. We won it, together."

"It's so much money Jason."

"I know, we split the total, I have the same amount. Think of it as help to get started on a new place or even get a car to replace that heap you drive."

"It's not a heap, it's a classic." She shot at him and cast him a not so sincere angry glare.

Jason chuckled, "Well it barely runs." He leaned forward and attempted a second bite of the potatoes she made but they were still just as bad. "Or you could take cooking lessons."

"JASON!" Elizabeth screeched and threw a piece of potato from her plate at him. He ducked and it flew over his head.

"I'm just kidding."

"No you aren't. They are bad, I know they are." She said puffing out her lower lip in a pout. "I don't get it though, how could they be almost burnt on the outside and crunchy and uncooked on the inside?"

"Maybe the burner was too high, it doesn't matter. The salad is good."

Elizabeth looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Anyway…" she said as she stood and carried her plate to the sink. "About the money…"

"Webber, just take the damn money and stop being so stubborn." He said as he watched her carry her plate to the sink. "Leave the dishes, we'll clean them later. Want another beer?"

Elizabeth shook her head, "I'm good. I think I'm just going to go sit outside on the porch for a little while."

Jason stood with his plate, "Coffee?"

Elizabeth just shook her head. She wasn't sure why but she suddenly felt sad to be leaving the island. As he walked past her he grabbed her wrist. "Hey… are you ok?"

"Yea, I'm fine." She assured him and he released her small wrist.

He watched her walk out the door and stood for a while debating whether he should join her on the porch or give her some space. Something was definitely bothering her but he worried that it was because of him. Maybe she felt taken advantage of or was disappointed in him.

Elizabeth was curled up with her feet tucked beneath her. She looked out over the ocean, enjoying the soothing sound of the waves crashing not far from where she sat. When she heard the door open, looked over and saw Jason standing there, "Want some company?"

She smiled "Sure," then shifted on the bench to make room for him.

He sat on the large cushion beside her. "Are you really ok? Are you mad?" he left the question open ended, did not want to specify what she could be mad about.

She shook her head, "I'm not mad Jason… I guess I'm a little sad to leave tomorrow."

Instantly relieved, he extended his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his side, mumbling that he did not want to leave either. She scooted over and rested her head on his chest. Completely aware that he shouldn't, but he couldn't help himself, he wrapped his other hand around her knees and pulled them across his legs so that her legs were draped over his.

Jason's hand was resting on her calf and that flutter in her stomach had returned as his thumb gently stroked her skin. His other hand on her lower back was resting on a small part of exposed skin, that thumb slowly rubbing as well. Elizabeth had an arm that was stuck between them and the other rested on her own thigh.

Jason cleared his throat then gently traced the small cut on her knee, "How is it?" He asked in a voice no more then a whisper.

"It's fi… fine." Elizabeth replied as she watched his rough hands slide past her knee and up her leg to meet her hand resting on her thigh.

After sucking in a deep breath of vanilla and cocoa butter he spoke again with a low and husky voice, "Does it hurt?" he asked as his fingertips softly traced hers.

"Uh uh." Elizabeth mumbled as she turned her palm over. Jason linked his fingers through hers and gently squeezed then he again slid his fingers along hers and brushed his fingertips over her palms before sliding to the underside of her wrist. She was certain that Jason could feel her heart thumping in her chest but could not bring herself to move away from him. As his soft touch left her wrist and traveled up her arm, goose bumps formed and she shivered… except she was not cold, in fact she was extremely warm.

The coil in her stomach tightened even more when his hand reached her shoulder. Her hand moved from her leg to rest on his chest beside her head where she was surprised to feel his heartbeat as fast as her own. Then his hand was on her face and she heard him whisper her name.

When Elizabeth lifted her head from his chest and looked up at him, his heart skipped a beat. Her cheeks were flushed and she was nervously chewing on her lower lip. Their eyes locked and his hand splayed across her cheek. His thumb spread to her chin and gently tugged to free her bottom lip from her teeth. They gazed into each other's eyes, each waiting for the other to pull away and neither did. His thumb traced along her bottom lip and her eyes fluttered closed as his head dipped toward hers. His lips gently brushed against hers as she slid her hand from his chest to thread through his sandy locks.

His lips moved slowly over hers and Elizabeth felt like she was floating Her fingernails gently raked through his hair to urge him on… and he did. His tongue swirled and danced with hers as his hand on her back slid beneath the seam of her tank top, burning her skin under his touch. Jason drank in a soft sigh from Elizabeth and pulled away so they both could catch their breath. As Elizabeth sat in his arms and gazed into his eyes, the reality of the situation settled in. There was no work that was calling Jason away tonight, no one to interrupt them and no significant others to block her feelings for him.

Jason could see a change in her eyes. One minute they were filled with desire and seconds later they looked scared. She shifted out of his arms and stood from the bench then crossed the porch and leaned against the railing, her back to him.

Things had gone too far. He allowed himself to get caught up in the moment, in the feel of her beside him and the feelings he had been having. If he didn't before, he had now definitely taken advantage of her. "Fuck!" he growled as he buried his head in his hands. This time it wasn't quiet or to himself and when Elizabeth heard him, she looked back at him with sad eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

And so we now have NC-17/MA for the next two chapters...

Chapter 11

Elizabeth furious with herself. Somehow she had managed to put him in the position where he felt he needed to kiss her. Now he was angry with himself for doing it, or maybe he was angry with her. She tried to hold back the tears but the forced themselves from her overloaded eyes.

Jason gathered himself and finally approached her. Although her back was to him, he could tell that she was crying because her hands had repeatedly wiped at her cheeks. "Elizabeth" he slowly whispered.

She sighed and turned around. Her eyes were red and her hands were shaking.

"God, I'm so sorry." He barely managed to get out.

Her eyes lifted to his in question, "You're sorry? Why?"

He swallowed hard, "For-for taking advantage of you."

"Of me?" she sniffled. She was getting really confused, "You weren't taking advantage of me. Is that what you thought that was?" she asked pointing at the bench.

He shrugged, "What do you think it was?"

"You kissed me out of obligation." She simply said.

He crossed his arms over his chest, "Obligation?"

"Yea, because you wanted to make me feel better about everything and…"

"Whoa, whoa… wait a minute. Elizabeth, I kissed you because I wanted to… b… because I'm attracted to you."

Her eyes met his in shock. She let his words sink in for a few seconds before shyly whispering, "You don't have to say that."

"Elizabeth, would I lie to you? I… I wanted to kiss you, I want to."

Her eyes nervously met his before quickly looking away and back at the ground and she admitted, "Me too." They stood in silence, neither moving and neither knowing what they should say. They both felt completely vulnerable and nervous. "Now what do we do?" she mumbled.

Jason shrugged and moved beside her, leaning against the railing as well.

"I rationalized the whole thing as you pitying me but I wanted it. The only thing stopping me was the fear of losing you." She picked at her fingernails as she continued. "I don't want to lose you Jason, not as a friend or anything else. We have already crossed that line and now I'm afraid that I already have."

"Already have what?"

"Lost you." She answered.

Jason shook his head, "You could never lose me… no matter what happens I will always be here… always."

"But things are already different. We already crossed a line." She blinked and a tear fell from her eye. "I wanted to talk to you about last night but I couldn't. You came home and I just pretended to be sleeping because I couldn't. I never had trouble talking to you before."

He turned to face her, his side now leaning on the railing, "You were awake… you were pretending to be asleep?"

Elizabeth blushed, "I didn't fall asleep till long after you did."

Jason found himself blushing at her admission. "So what are we then?"

"What do you want?" she asked coyly.

Jason dodged the question, "What do you want?"

"You avoided answering my question."

He took her hands in his and sucked in a deep breath then slowly exhaled it before speaking. "I can't explain what is happening here anymore then you can. Maybe everyone has been right all these years. Maybe they saw something that we didn't. Maybe we never had the opportunity to pursue anything beyond a friendship because it never presented itself. At least one of us has always been in a relationship since we became friends. T-to tell you the truth, I think I have always felt this way… I just never realized it till now." His eyes avoided hers as he continued. "Maybe the lack of an opportunity stopped me from really feeling it or acting on it."

"And now?" she asked

"Now what?" he asked and she angled her head in annoyance so he continued. "Now, now…" he paused for a second then just said it. "Now I can't stop it. I can't stop the feelings, I cant stop thinking about you. I tried to but I can't. I can't stop kissing you and touching you."

Elizabeth felt the same way but her mouth couldn't form the worse. Instead she just stood there looking into his enchanting eyes. She took a step and closed the distance between them. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she tugged him down to her, bringing his lips down to cover hers.

Jason snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her body flush against his. Her hands instantly slid around him and found the bottom seam of his t-shirt. She slipped her hands beneath and rubbed then along the length of his back causing him to groan into her mouth. Jason smoothed his hands down her sides, over her hips and wrapped them around to the back of her upper thighs. He scooped her into his arms and started toward the door.

Elizabeth tightly wrapped her legs around Jason's waist as he started walking. His hand fumbled with the door handle but his lips never left hers. Finally getting the door open, he slowly shuffled through the house until he reached the bedroom they had been sharing. When he reached the end of the bed he placed her back on her feet and pulled his mouth from hers. Their eyes connected and she placed her hands behind his head to pull him back down for another kiss but he stopped her. He grabbed her wrist, "Wait."

She looked at him with lustful eyes. Their breathing was heavy as he struggled to regain his composure. "Do you want to stop?" she murmured.

He shallowly shook his head and his hand cupped her chin. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked.

She did not answer him, instead her hands moved to the bottom hem of his t-shirt and she slowly pulled it up his body, exposing his toned abs and muscular chest. He helped her pull it over his head. He remained still as her hands slid over his shoulders and roamed over the expanse of his upper body. His muscles twitched under her touch and his skin burned the ached when her hand would move. Her head dipped and she kissed his chest where she felt his heart beat hammering beneath her touch. She lifted her eyes to his and found him watching her so intensely that she froze.

Jason took the opportunity to take control. He spun her around and backed her up until the back of her legs hit the end of the bed. Suddenly his mouth was on her neck and she was floating again. The heat pooled inside her and she whimpered his name. His hands slid around her waist and beneath the back of her tank top. His mouth left her neck and her let out a groan when his hand reached the top of her back and he realized that she had not been wearing a bra. She lifted her arms so he could pull it over her head. After tossing the shirt on the floor, he snaked an arm around her waist and flipped them back onto the bed. His mouth again found the column of her neck and he trailed his mouth and tongue up her neck to her chin, finally stopping on her mouth.

Elizabeth could feel him pressing against her center and she rolled her hips causing a rumble from deep in his chest. He pulled back and slid his body along hers till he was sitting straight up, straddling her thighs. His fingertips brushed across her stomach while his eyes took in the sight of her naked upper body. She trembled under his gaze. "You are beautiful." Jason whispered when his eyes landed back on hers.

Her teeth again nervously chewed on her bottom lip.

Jason shook his head, "You don't believe me?"

She closed her eyes feeling self-conscious under his analysis. She tried to move her arms to cover her chest but he grabbed them and planted them on either side of her head. His hands twisted around her wrist and he linked his findgers through hers. His body hovered over hers, "Beautiful doesn't even do you justice." He whispered huskily, his mouth next to her ear. She shivered when she felt the warmth of his breath, "You are perfect Elizabeth."

Elizabeth struggled to find her voice when his mouth closed over her earlobe. "Oh god Jason." She panted. "You…"

He released her earlobe and lifted his head, "Shhh." He hushed and kissed her swollen lips, pulling her bottom lip between his teeth then soothed it with his tongue while he released one of her hands. His newly free hand moved between their bodies and cupped a breast. "Perfect." He mumbled then slid his body down hers, trailing kisses along her neck, down her chest and stopping at the valley between her breasts.

He looked up at her face, her eyes were closed and her face was flushed. He freed her other hand and moved his to cover her other breast while he continued to kiss his way to her stomach before following the same path back up to the valley between her breasts. He removed a hand from her and replaced it with his lips, teasingly placing feather soft kisses around the raspberry hardened peak. She grabbed fistfuls of his hair and held him when his mouth finally opened then closed over the aching peak. Elizabeth let out a sigh when his teeth raked over her nipple then he gently sucked it into his mouth. After much attention, he moved and gave the other side the same treatment. When he finally lifted his head she was dizzy. Her fluttered eyes opened and she shifted to reach for the waistband of his jeans. She made quick work of the button then lowered the zipper and pushed them as low as she could, making it to his thighs. Jason rolled over to the side of the bed leaving her in the middle. He sat up and reached down to pull his boots off his feet then stood and turned back in her direction. She watched him intently as he lowered his jeans, leaving him in only a pair of black boxer briefs, his impressive erection pushing firmly on the thin fabric.

He slowly crawled back to her and hooked his fingers under the band of her thin cotton shorts. His eyes met hers again, "Are you ok?" he asked knowing that if she said no he would have trouble stopping.

Her eyes were glazed over and she could only manage a nod before he slid the shorts agonizingly slowly down her legs, taking her panties with them. He was kneeling at her feet and she lifted her body, moving to the end of the bed on her knees beside him. Her hands smoothed down his chest as she peppered kisses along his neck and collarbone. Slipping her hands under the waistband of his boxer briefs, she roughly squeezed the muscular cheeks of his ass. Jason groaned, grabbed the sides of her head and kissed her roughly while she slid his briefs down. Then her hand was wrapped around him, he broke the kiss and moaned. Her eyes met his as her hand tightened firmly around him and slid down his length. The look in his eyes when her hand moved over him was pleasure. "Elizabeth." He softly whispered and wrapped a hand around her wrist, halting her movement. A slight smile formed on her face and her hand slightly tightened causing him to forcefully pull her hand from him. In one quick movement he took her other wrist and flipped her back on the bed. He held both of her wrists over her head with one hand and struggled to remove his briefs with the other. Finally free of them, he kicked them aside and moved between her legs. His free hand smoothed down her side and between their bodies.

Elizabeth moaned when his finger came in contact with her slick flesh. He watched the pleasure on her face as he teasingly traced her slit. He had hoped to take his time with her but once he felt how soaked she was for him, all hope was lost. The wrists he had pinned over her head were released and she quickly grabbed his head and pulled his mouth down to hers. He positioned himself at her entrance but hesitated and broke the kiss. "Elizabeth…" he whispered huskily.

Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled.

He shook his head, "Fuck." He growled.

Elizabeth cupped his cheeks, "Jason, I want to do this, don't you?"

Jason met her eyes and nodded, "But I… I don't have anything…"

Her eyes widened at what he was saying. She understood his concern but she didn't care, "It's ok Jason."

"Are you sure?"

Elizabeth slid her hand down his arm and pulled at his hand. He lifted his hand off the bed and she linked her fingers in his. Her legs lifted off the bed and she wrapped them around his hips, "Don't stop." She whispered softly. His hand tightened around hers as he snapped his hips and entered her as far as her body would allow. "Oh god Jason." She moaned and her eyes fluttered closed. He held still to allow her body time to adjust.

"Open your eyes." He whispered.

Her cheeks were a bright shade of pink. When she didn't open her eyes, Jason leaned down and gently kissed each of her eyelids. Her eyes opened and Jason whispered, "Perfect" then began to slowly move. They quickly found a good pace and she was meeting him with each thrust, raising her hips off the bed to meet his. Her hand pulled at his back and he began to drive into her. He was afraid he would hurt petite body her but her moans told him that he wasn't. His lips crushed hers while his hand sought out the small bundle of nerves just above where their bodies were joined. His touch sent a blazing sensation through her body and he swallowed her moans. Their hands held each others so tightly, their knuckles where white. Her other hand dug into his back deeper as the waves began rolling through her body. Her walls clenched around him and he pulled his lips from hers as they both went over the edge and watched each other's orgasm flow from their bodies.

Jason collapsed on top of her, crushing her body beneath his. He released her hand and she wrapped it around his back. Still breathing heavily, with his arms planted on the bed he attempted to lift his weight off her but she held him on her. He lifted his head and kissed her, softly moving his lips over hers.

"Wow… I never knew…" Elizabeth started to say.

"That we could be like this together." Jason finished for her. He rolled them onto their sides, keeping their bodies connected.

Elizabeth smiled shyly, "Well that and I… I never… umm." She sucked in a deep breath and continued. "I haven't… until just now… it was always fake I always thought it was just my issues because of the rape and… oh god." She buried her face in his shoulder as he let what she just said sink in.

Jason's lips turned up in a satisfied, primal smile. "You never had an orgasm?"

She sheepishly looked up at him, "I have, just never during… oh forget I said anything."

"Never?" He asked but she again buried her face in his shoulder. He leaned into her ear and whispered, "We should have done this sooner then." His tongue traced her ear and his hips shifted, she felt him harden inside her, "And we definitely shouldn't miss another opportunity."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The morning sunlight brightened the bedroom causing Elizabeth to hide her eyes from the light. Unfortunately Jason's bare chest did not provide much of a shield. Her body was spread over his, her leg flung over his, arms across his chest and head resting over his heart. She rolled her head over so her chin was resting on his chest and she watched him sleep. He was always calm but there was something different when he slept, he was peaceful and of course sexy. She contemplated waking him up but decided to let him sleep for a while. He was always awake before her and asleep after her, except for the past couple nights, and she assumed he could probably use a good rest.

Slowly sliding herself out of his arms, she dragged her tired body to the bathroom. She stepped into the shower and stood beneath the warm stream of water. She was still in shock as she processed everything that had happened between them. Never had she imagined that things would progress between them how they did and at that moment she could not figure out how she had ignored the emotions and feelings that were now overwhelming her. She was addicted… addicted to him, to the way he made her feel, to the feelings he surfaced in her heart and her body, not to mention she was addicted to the sex. She did not consider herself extremely experienced and had never had such an emotional and physical reaction to sex.

Repeatedly she told herself that Jason would never hurt her, but it scared her that they had taken the big step… and she didn't just mean the physical part. Sure he had helped her body to experience a feeling she never had before but there was so much more.

Until last night, they had never admitted their feelings out loud and until recently, internally to themselves. Jason had promised that no matter what happened he would always be there but it still scared her that someday he wouldn't be there. His life is dangerous, and though she did not fear the danger would ever affect her life, even now, she always feared that one day he would not answer her call or his door and he would find himself with his final bullet wound. That fear was still there and now it was compounded with worry that if things do not work out between them, where would it leave their friendship?

She was excited about the development of their relationship and she wanted it but the fear lingered. It was too late to turn back, they had crossed the line before they even touched each other last night… not to mention, she didn't want to turn back.

"Good morning." She heard, shaking her from her thoughts. She turned and saw a very naked Jason holding the shower door open.

Elizabeth blushed when she watched Jason's eyes travel the length of her body. Her hands moved to wipe across her forehead, "God this is so weird." She mumbled.

Jason too a step backwards but she grabbed his arm. "But it's a good weird." She pulled his arm and he stepped into the shower with her. "I'm sorry… it's just different." She took another step back so he could stand under the shower head. Her hands smoothed the water across his chest. "Good morning."

Jason kissed her forehead, "Regrets?"

She shook her head, "Regrets… no… you?"

"Uh uh." He replied, pulling her body into his. "None."

Elizabeth sighed when his lips came in contact with her neck. "God what have we been doing for the past eight years?" she wondered out loud.

His head lifted and his lips turned up in a devious smile as he reached for a bar of soap, "Foreplay" he answered then backed her into the wall.

--

They stretched out on the oversized couch, Elizabeth had her back against his chest. "I meant to ask you when we flew down, when did you and Sonny get a new jet? And what happened to the old one?"

Jason laughed, "You know Sonny, he always have to have the best. This is a Gulfstream G550, I don't even remember what the old one was but this is their biggest and fastest. He ordered it a while ago but we've only had it a few months. As for that old one, I don't know he may have traded it in."

"It's definitely bigger. I remember the old one just had seats… Jason this has a couch, minibar and…" she pointed at the ceiling. "And yea, I guess that is a TV?"

"It folds down but I've never used it." He trailed his fingers down her side causing her to shiver. "You know what else folds down?" he whispered.

Elizabeth looked over her shoulder, attempting to look into his eyes but she couldn't so she rolled onto her back. "What?"

Jason leaned over her, sliding his body partly over hers. "This couch."

"Oh it does, does it?" she asked while his hand moved her hair off her shoulders and chest.

"Uh huh." He hummed and placed a soft kiss on her collar bone.

She smiled and her face flushed as he moved his mouth to her neck. "But that doesn't work for me." she teased and he lifted his head.

"Why not?" he asked, his voice hoarse.

"I'm sure it will take too long to fold down. It's fine just how it is… we fit fine just how it is… Actually…" She rolled off the couch and stretched out her hand for him. He took her hand and she pulled him up so he was sitting. He started to stand but she stopped him, pushing him back to sit. Sliding on top of him, she rested her knees on either side of his hips so she was straddling him. "Now that's even better, isn't it?"

His hands firmly held her hips, "Are you ok to…" she rolled her hips, or she tried to but he stopped her. "I don't want to hurt you."

Slightly confused she asked "Hurt me?"

He smiled and ran his hand from her hips, down her thighs then back up and over her hips to her waist. "Well yea, twice last night, then in the shower, then again in the bed, then on the beach…"

"Well, the beach doesn't really count because we didn't… we only…"

He smiled, waiting for her to continue, but she didn't, instead her face flushed and she leaned forward to kiss him. His hand pressed on her shoulder and halted her. Her eyes lifted to his and his hand moved to her pink cheeks. "It's so sexy when you get all embarrassed."

Her eyes drifted to the side and she shook her head, "Don't make fun of me."

"I'm not making fun. In case you didn't notice, I find you so sexy… and I would never make fun of or embarrass you. You can say whatever you want to me and just know that I never would do that to you… just as I know you wouldn't do it to me. So I'll say that I love having… making love to you and that I make you feeling… things… you never have before. I love how you nervously chew on your lower lip. I love how you smell and taste like vanilla, I don't know but it had a hint of cocoa butter too when we were on the island." His hand cupped her chin, "Webber, I love y…"

Before he could get the 'you' out she kissed him. It wasn't that she didn't love him too, because she knew that she was completely in love with him and probably had been for a long time. She just wasn't ready to hear it out loud and admit it. For years they always said those three words to each other but they had such a different meaning. It was a different kind of love, or so she thought. Before it was a I would do anything for you now lets go have a beer kind of love and now… now it was a I can't stop thinking about you and want to wake up with you in my arms everyday kind of love. She never wanted to go back to how things were, there was no doubt about that, but she just was not ready to say it. Things were going so fast, well eight years wasn't really that fast, but for some reason she felt like they were jumping in the deep end when they both had almost drowned so many times in so many past relationships.

She poured all she had into the kiss, hoping she could express her feelings without saying the words. Her hands held the sides of his face while his rested on her hips. She angled her head to deepen the kiss, her tongue slid past his lips, commanding control as she rolled her hips causing him to moan into her mouth. He understood her apprehension and felt confident in their feelings for each other. To add to his list, he loved this aggressive side of her. He allowed her to retain control as her hands slid down his chest and tugged at the button of his jeans.

She broke the kiss and they both gasped for air. She quickly stood from the couch and slid her jeans down her legs, followed by her panties then tugged Jason's over his knees. Not bothering to remove his boots, she left his briefs and jeans bunched at his ankles. There was no slow exploration this time, she climbed back on his lap. She wanted to say something sweet or witty but the words just didn't come.

Jason wanted nothing more then to take control but part of him enjoyed that she was taking the initiative. She straddled him, holding herself up on her knees while she removed her shirt. His hand joined hers as they lifted her shirt over her head and tossed it on the floor with her jeans. His hands quickly moved to the front clasp of her bra and with the snap of two fingers it was unhooked. As Elizabeth shrugged the straps down her arms, Jason pulled her body forward and covered a nipple with his mouth. His teeth raked across the tip before he sucked it between his lips. The force of his mouth caused her to moan. She cradled his head in his arms as she lowered herself onto his throbbing erection. His mouth released her and he moaned her name.

Elizabeth leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. He placed his hands on her hips and guided her to a steady pace, his hips lifting below hers to meet her with each thrust. She breathlessly broke the kiss and rested her forehead against his, meeting his glistening eyes. A moan left her mouth when he guided her to a faster pace and tightened his grip on her hips. His grasp was so tight that she was sure he would leave a mark but she was not complaining. She loved that he was a little rough with her at times and tender at other times. Her hands fisted in his short locks and she clenched her muscles around him. His hips jerked off the couch and he couldn't maintain his control any longer. He held her hips, lifting her and slamming her back down over him. She was no longer controlling the movements or the pace and Elizabeth quickly felt the flames rush through her body. Elizabeth's muscles tightened around him, triggering his orgasm. When the waves rushed through his body, he felt himself blackout for a second before she collapsed, flinging her body forward, exhausted and out of breath.

After a few minutes of silence, Jason spoke, "I-I didn't hurt you did I?"

Jason could feel Elizabeth smile against his neck and he knew he didn't. She shook her head and squeezed her arms around his waist. His fingertips traced her spine, "What are we going to do when we get home?" she whispered into his chest.

"I have to meet with Sonny then go to the ware…"

Her head lifted, "No, I don't mean tonight or anything… I mean in general. A lot of people are going to be… not happy."

"So?" he simply said. "Are you worried about Lucky?"

"We just spent so long denying anything and now…" she trailed off.

"Do you not want to tell anyone? Do you re-regret this?" he asked. There was a tenseness in his voice.

She shook her head and her lips curved up, "I don't regret anything and I don't think I could hide it."

Jason raised his eyebrows, "Really?"

"And I don't want to hide it… but everyone is going to say…"

"Shh, this is between me and you. Let them say what they want."

She gazed dreamily into his eyes for a minute, "You really are beautiful."

He chuckled, "I don't think anyone has said that to me before."

"And your eyes, I can just…" she sighed. Her hand slid to his face and her finger traced his lips. She sighed when the pilot came over the intercom and announced that they were starting the descent into Port Charles. "I guess it's time to face the real world?"

He sighed and nodded. "We should probably get dressed before we face them though." He teased.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Elizabeth rolled over and looked at the clock, one thirty-five. She had been tossing and turning for over two hours and had yet to even doze off for five minutes. It could have been that the couch was uncomfortable or the fact that she hadn't slept in the studio in a long time, but she knew neither of those reasons was why she was still awake.

When they had gotten off the plane, Max was waiting. Jason held her hand as they walked toward the large SUV. He had offered to drop her off at the Penthouse, telling her that he wanted her to stay with him longer, but she insisted that she needed to stop imposing on him and Spinelli. The real reason that she wanted to go back to the Studio is that she was afraid if she went back to the Penthouse she would never go back to the studio. Regretting that decision, she sat up and looked at the clock again, one forty.

A smile formed on her face when she thought back to when Max pulled up outside of the building. Jason got out and pulled her suitcase out of the back and started walking her to the door. Elizabeth stopped and told him that she was fine and that he was going to have a late night, so just go ahead and call her in the morning. She grabbed the bag from him and turned toward the building but he grabbed her arm and stopped her, spun her around and kissed her. It caught her completely off guard, he was never one for public displays, especially in front of one of his employees. When he finally released her, she looked over his shoulders and giggled, "I think you are going to have to stop at GH on your way to the warehouse, Max looks like he is about to have a heart attack." Jason smiled but didn't look back, then she tipped herself up to give him one last kiss before finally heading into the building.

Jason was exhausted. He hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, now it was after two in the morning and he was finally leaving the warehouse. As tired as he was, he felt the need to walk along the docks. It was always vacant this time of night and he needed a few minutes to walk and collect his thoughts, which were all focused on one person.

Elizabeth sat on the bench and a shiver flowed through her. The warm spring days in Port Charles were always accompanied by breezy, chilly nights, especially near the water. The familiar sound of the water sloshing against the pier, the sound of the distant foghorns, it all soothed her. She wasn't sad or angry as she usually was when she'd come out here to think. Instead it was Jason that was just invading her thoughts, she could not lay there any longer. She missed the tropical air, the island, but mostly she missed Jason… and it had only been about six hours since they returned.

"Elizabeth?" Jason called to her.

At first she thought she imagined his voice but when she looked over her shoulder and saw him, she smiled. "Hey… you following me?"

The smile on his face quickly faded, "What are you doing out here alone this time of night. It's dangerous." He made his way to the bench and looked around, surveying the area for anyone that may be around.

She looked up at him, standing in front of her, "Well I couldn't sleep, don't worry… I have pepper spray in my purse and I'll use it on you if you keep treating me like a child."

He had to fight back a grin, he loved the feisty side of her, "I'm not trying to pick a fight, I just don't want you to get hurt. A beautiful woman alone on the docks in the middle of the night… you know it's not exactly safe."

Elizabeth stood from the bench but he stood in her path, not allowing her to walk past him. "And I can take care of myself."

"Oh, I have no doubt about that." He teased, the smile finally breaking free.

"I thought you said that you wouldn't make fun of me." she hissed, crossing her arms on her chest.

His hands wrapped around her wrists and pulled them free from her chest then wrapped his arms around her waist. "I wasn't making fun but you are so sexy when you get all angry and feisty." He rasped.

"Jason, you're such an assh…"

His lips slammed down on hers, muffling the next few words that came out of her mouth. He couldn't understand the rest of the words she said and really didn't care. After a weak struggle, she hooked her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his.

"Well, well, well!" came a distinct voice from behind them. He had been watching them and enjoying Elizabeth's anger toward Jason… right up until he kissed her, a kiss that was obviously not a 'friendly' one and obviously not their first. It was the kiss of a couple that was definitely having sex.

"Lucky…" Elizabeth said, quickly sliding out of Jason's arms. "It's not what it look…"

"Not what it looks like!" Lucky hissed. "Because it looks like you are a couple. My question is when did it happen?"

"Lucky…"

He cut her off again and closed the distance, now standing a couple feet in front of Jason and Elizabeth, "You know what, I don't care when. You fucking hypocrite. All this time you have been denying… Then you have the NERVE to accuse me of cheating."

Jason stepped around Elizabeth, "Lucky, I think you should leave."

Lucky shook his head, "How dare you act all high and mighty when the whole time…"

"Lucky, I did not cheat on you!" Elizabeth shot.

Lucky scowled, "You disappear for a week then all of a sudden show up and what… are you a couple? Friends with… benefits?"

Jason raised his hand and pointed, "That's none of your business Lucky. You lost her… or have you forgotten that already. You ruined this, not me, not Elizabeth… you did!"

Lucky took a step closer and was practically nose to nose with Jason, "You can tell yourself that as much as you want but it doesn't change the fact that MY wife cheated on me long before I ever cheated on her… and with you." Lucky lowered his voice to barely a whisper, "You are trash, a thug." Elizabeth could see Jason's fists tightly clenched, ready to hit Lucky. "All these years you waited until you could sweep in and get her in your bed… tell me, how was she?"

Elizabeth jumped around Jason as he was raising his arm, about to hit Lucky. "Stop!" she yelled. She put her hand on Jason's chest and backed him up. "Wait a minute." She sternly said, looking between the men who were both ready to pounce on each other. "Lucky, this is not how I wanted you to find out about me and Jason. I'm sorry if you feel that I cheated on you but I didn't. I assure you that nothing happened when we were together."

Lucky folded his arms over his chest and laughed. "Yea." He said in a mocking tone.

She closed her eyes and grunted, "Lucky, you need to leave. You obviously don't want to hear what I have to say."

"So what Jason… you took her to the island?" Lucky said, looking around Elizabeth at Jason. "She was broken up and upset about me and you took advantage of her?"

"No Lucky, see that's where you are wrong… she wasn't upset about you." Jason shot.

"Just stop it!" Elizabeth yelled. "It doesn't matter Lucky, we are getting divorced. I don't need to tell you what I do or why I do it. The only person that took advantage of me here is you! That's over now so you should go."

"Oh now I took advantage of you? I'd love to hear how this happened."

"You made me believe we had a future when you clearly were not interested in one with me. You made me believe that you loved me… god Lucky, I was pregnant with your child!" She yelled.

Lucky furrowed his brow, "So you are saying that you are with Jason as a stand in for me… now I'm a little confused so explain this to me." Lucky spat sarcastically.

Elizabeth could feel the heat coming off Jason's body behind her. "No, he's not. I did love you, a long time ago… but that all changed a long time ago too. I haven't loved you in a long time Lucky, I realize that now. I loved the boy you were, not the man you are."

Lucky laughed at her words. "And you suddenly realized that?"

"Well, kind of. I started realizing it when I found you with that woman in OUR apartment Lucky! I realize it more with each day I spend with Jason, its…"

"So Jason Morgan…" Lucky took a step back and pointed to Jason. "A mob hit man, Sonny's robot… Stonecold as that computer geek calls him… he your true love?" he hissed in a mocking tone.

Elizabeth nodded her head.

Lucky laughed, "I always knew it, I just wanted you to admit it. Enjoy being a mob whore!"

Elizabeth snapped. Her hand shot up and made contact with is face. It was much harder then she thought it would be. She had the perfect angle and he was not expecting it. His hand raised to the red spot on his face that had instantly formed. "Well that just proves it, you are perfect together." Lucky scoffed.

Jason grabbed Elizabeth's wrist and pulled her to the side, stepping closer to Lucky. "Wait…" Elizabeth begged. She took Jason's wrist in her hand and could feel the tenseness in his wrist. His hands were both still clenched, he just stood there, stone faced waiting for Lucky to move on him or say something that would give him excuse enough to knock him on his ass. "Come on Jason, lets go before any of us say or do something we are going to regret."

Lucky chuckled, "You going to listen to her?"

It took every ounce of control he had not to hit Lucky. He gave in on the pull that Elizabeth was putting on his arm and he walked away. They were halfway up the steps when Lucky called, "You can have the frigid bitch." Jason stopped in his tracks and turned back to Lucky. Elizabeth pulled on his arm to keep walking but he jerked his wrist from her grasp. She blinked and Jason was suddenly back in front of Lucky.

"Don't you EVER disrespect her again… do you hear me?"

"And what are you going to do about it Morgan? Dump me at the bottom of the harbor like the rest of your victims? Or are you just going to hit me, in front of Elizabeth so she can see you for who you really are?"

"Elizabeth knows who I am and what I do. You can be sure that I would never treat her how you did. So let me reiterate, if you ever disrespect her again you will be eating through a tube for the rest of your life." Jason's voice was low and his eyes had lost their twinkle, replaced with a dark, fiery glare.

"Are you threatening me Morgan? Because if you are we have a problem." Lucky said stepping forward so that he and Jason were inches apart.

"You can take it any way you want. Are you scared? Do you wanna hit me, go ahead." Jason growled in a low voice. Lucky didn't move. Jason took a step backward and turned to walk away.

"Jason!" Elizabeth yelled. Lucky waited until Jason had his back to him to go at him. Jason turned back toward Lucky and saw his fist coming at his face. He moved his head and Lucky's knuckles barely grazed the side of his head. Jason returned by punching Lucky in the stomach as his body flung forward from the power of his missed right hook. He grabbed Lucky's shirt and held him up to follow with a second punch in the gut, sure to have knocked the wind out of him.

Jason released him and Lucky fell on his knees, gasping for air. "I'll always win Lucky. Stay away." Jason warned then went back to meet Elizabeth on the stairs. He too her hand and gave her an apologetic look but she just sighed and shrugged her shoulders as they disappeared from Lucky's sight.

"I'm sorry, I tried to…" he started saying but she shushed him. "Come on, I'll walk you home." he whispered.

She shook her head, "No, can I come back to your place?"

His grinned, "I was hoping you'd say that."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"I don't know what I would've done this morning if I had gone back to my studio." She felt him tip his head to look down at her to wait for her to finish. She smiled, "I wouldn't have my coffee fresh brewed by a sexy shirtless man… although I am disappointed that you put a shirt on."

"So you just stayed over for coffee?" he teased, ignoring the shirt comment.

Just like he had before they left for the island, Jason had slipped out of bed before her and she awoke to the smell of coffee flowing through the large apartment. "Well, the coffee is just a perk." Two cups of coffee later they were sitting together on the couch, her back against his chest, neither wanting to leave and start their day.

"Did you talk to Epiphany when you got home yesterday?"

Elizabeth nodded, "I picked up a shift tomorrow and after that she said she can get me back on my normal schedule in a couple days. They were short while I was gone so she was actually happy that I called… she is never happy."

"Well you are a good nurse, I am sure they have a hard time when you aren't there." He said nuzzling the top of her head and breathing in her vanilla shampoo.

"I…"

"Faithful friend Elizabeth… The Jackal was unaware that you… stayed… here… upon… your return." Spinelli slowly mumbled as he walked down the steps and surveyed the pictured before him.

"I just love the coffee here." Elizabeth sarcastically replied.

Spinelli just stood and stared at them. He opened his mouth to speak a few times but only managed a squeak each time. He wanted to ask if anything had changed between them but was afraid Jason would punch him in the gut for even suggesting it. In the time he had known Jason, he was sure of one thing and it was that Jason was very defensive of his relationship with Elizabeth.

Elizabeth smiled and sat up, "I should get going. I have a lot of things to do today." She stood and Jason followed behind her.

Finally figuring out what to say Spinelli blurted, "Shall we expect you later?"

Jason chuckled, something Spinelli rarely saw, and Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, I may still stay here from time to time, I do like the… coffee."

Spinelli picked his laptop up off the desk and sat on the couch where they had both just been sitting. Jason followed Elizabeth to the door and they spoke quietly. "Can I expect you later?" Jason asked with a soft, bashful tone.

Elizabeth smiled, "Well when I called Epiphany last night Em was on shift and she grabbed the phone. I promised her a night out tonight."

"I'll have Max pick you both up and drive you home. He'll be outside the bar."

"Just like that?" she teased.

He nodded, "Maybe you can have him bring you back here… or you can go home if you want."

She chewed on her bottom lip, "You aren't going to take advantage of me when I am drunk are you?"

He shook his head but replied, "Maybe." He opened the door and followed her into the hallway, closing it partially to shield them from Spinelli's view. He snaked his arms around her waist and kissed her tenderly then waited till the elevator doors closed before he returned to the apartment.

"Stonecold, although I fear great bodily harm for asking this question, but am I wrong to believe that the friendship between you and fair Elizabeth has progressed over the past days?" Spinelli asked before Jason even could close the door.

Jason just looked at him, ignored the question and pulled his phone from his pocket to dial Sonny. "Your silence speaks volumes." Spinelli quietly mumbled with a grin on his face. "It's about time." He added, slightly louder.

Jason glared at him and Spinelli quickly dropped the subject, returning his attention to his laptop.

* * *

"So everything is on schedule for the shipment tomorrow?" Sonny asked.

Jason nodded, "We have a full staff first thing in the morning to unload. I am letting Max take the lead, so I won't be there."

"Since when do you delegate work?"

"Since there really is no need for me to be there when I am more then confident that Max can ensure everything goes smoothly." Jason shot at him.

Sonny shook his head, "I'm not mad, I'm just surprised because you usually like to do things yourself."

"Max has been with us for a long time and I just think it is time for him to take on more responsibilities."

Nodding his head, Sonny stood from his desk and poured himself a glass of water at the minibar. "I agree… you know, I talked to Max this morning. He said that he picked you up at the airport last night, with Elizabeth."

Jason looked over at Sonny, waiting for him continue, "And?"

Sonny shrugged and couldn't hold back his dimpled smile, "Max likes to gossip, he is like a woman. I can't say that I am surprised though, I'd want to stay home with her as much as I could too. Elizabeth is a great woman."

Jason shifted uncomfortably in his chair, "She is… and so is Carly."

"So is Carly what?" Carly asked as she entered the office without knocking. She never knocked and that annoyed Jason beyond words. They could be in an important meeting and Carly would just barge in, unannounced.

"Jason was just saying that you are a great woman." Sonny answered. "What are you doing here so late?"

Carly stood with her hands on her hips, "I'm here to ask you the same thing. My mom has the boys tonight and we were supposed to be going to dinner."

Sonny flashed his dimples, "We are just finishing up here."

"It sounds like a lot of business is getting done since you two are sitting there talking about me and all." Her hands moved form her hips and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I was just complementing Jason on his… girlfriend." Sonny said, looking at Jason as he said the word girlfriend for approval. Jason shrugged. "And he, in turn, complemented me on my wife."

"What girlfriend? Since when does Jason have a girlfriend?" she asked looking at Sonny, ignoring the fact that Jason was even in the room.

Jason stood from the chair, "I should get going. It was good to see you Carly. Sonny, I will talk to you tomorrow."

"No… wait… Jason, who are you dating." Carly grabbed his arm as he walked past her.

Jason looked back at Sonny with narrowed eyes. Sonny had baited Carly on purpose. He enjoyed seeing his wife get worked up but this time it was at Jason's expense. Sonny was his best friend and Carly was his wife but over the years they had not seen eye to eye on many things… this would definitely be one of them since Elizabeth had been married to her cousin. Jason sighed, "Elizabeth."

Carly released her grip on his arm, "Elizabeth Sp… Webber?"

Jason nodded.

"She surely didn't waste any time. What did she hand Lucky the divorce papers and run right to your bed?" Carly growled.

"You don't know what you are talking about Carly." Jason shot.

"Yes I do, you have money, my cousin doesn't. It doesn't take a genius to figure it out." She said, rolling her eyes.

Jason shook his head, "I'm not going to go into this with you."

"I've known you for a long time Jason, I'm just looking out for you." Carly said, not very sincerely.

"Don't patronize me Carly." Jason spat then looked back at Sonny who seemed amused by the conversation, which only pissed Jason off more. Sonny had set them up for entertainment, "I have to go."

Jason left the office, closing the door firmly behind him. "Why didn't you tell me about them?" Carly whined.

"I just found out too… but unlike you, I am happy for them. I don't know the whole story of what happened with Elizabeth and Lucky or what happened between Elizabeth and Jason… but they have been dancing around each other as far back as I can remember."

"I'll tell you the story, the little tramp was…"

"Carly, stop it. I know that you have never gotten along with Elizabeth but Jason is not just my partner but he is my friend too. Can you please just try to be civil to both of them?" He stood from his chair and crossed the office to where she stood. "Now are you ready to go to dinner?"

Carly sucked in a deep breath, "Fine, I'll try to be nice." She slid her arms around Sonny's waist. "For you."

"Thank you. Now how about we pick up a pizza and eat it in bed instead of going out to dinner."

"Pizza and my husband, the perfect combination." She whispered as she brought her lips up to his.


	15. Chapter 15

Jason and elizabeth are best friends

Chapter 15

Elizabeth walked into Jakes and instantly spotted the rowdy table of women awaiting her arrival. "Elizabeth!" they all yelled in unison.

By the time she got to the table, a round of shots were poured for all of them. Emily jumped out of her seat and hugged Elizabeth, jumping up and down as she screamed, "Nicholas proposed!"

"Oh my god!" Elizabeth screeched and looked down at Emily's hand that was now holding a boulder on a band. "Holy cow, now that is a diamond."

"It's so ostentatious… but you know Nicholas."

Emily and Elizabeth both took their seats at the table. The women quickly did a shot as an already drunk Kelly hooted, "Lick it, slam it, suck it."

"So tell me, how did he do it?" Elizabeth asked, genuinely excited that her best girl friend and Nicholas had finally returned to each other.

'Like I said, you know Nicholas… he took me on a helicopter ride and it landed up in the mountains. It looked like we were on top of the world, there was an amazing view of the whole city. We had dinner then after he just got down on a knee and proposed." Emily gushed.

"Wow, does he have a brother?" Kelly asked, not realizing what she said till after it left her lips. The women all looked at her and she winced, "Ok, well how about a cousin?"

Emily laughed, "Believe me when I say, you want to stay away from the rest of the Cassadines."

"I can't believe you didn't call me." Elizabeth said as she poured another round of shots and then she yelled to Coleman over her shoulder, "We need another bottle over here."

"I know but you have had a hard couple weeks and I didn't want to bother you when you were trying to get past a bad break up and…" Emily's voice trailed off.

"Speaking of which," Robin added, "You look like you are doing better."

Elizabeth nodded, "Yea, the get away was exactly what I needed." She looked over at Emily who was giving her a crooked smile. "What?"

"Nicholas talked to Lucky this morning." Emily said in a teasing tone. Her mouth curved up in a smile, "He said that he saw you and Jason after you got back last night."

"Oh, you and that dreamy man in paradise for close to a week. I don't know how you don't just throw caution to the wind and jump his bones." Kelly said with a dreamy look on her face, paying no attention to the stare that was occurring between Elizabeth and Emily.

Robin, on the other hand, noticed the glances between Elizabeth and Emily, "Ok, so something is going on and now you have to spill… Em… Liz… what happened with Lucky?"

"Oh no… did Lucky get you to go back to him?" Lainey asked.

Elizabeth shook her head. "Spill!" Kelly screeched.

"You want to tell them what Lucky saw?" Elizabeth asked, chewing on her bottom lip.

Emily smiled and nodded, "I think you should fill the ladies in on the latest development."

Coleman showed up at the table with a bottle and he filled all of the shot glasses before leaving the bottle with them and returning to the bar.

Elizabeth quickly downed her shot and leaned back in her chair. "I guess you can say that me and Jason are no longer friends… in a matter of speaking."

The women all furrowed their brows, Lainey spoke first, "Oh no… you did take Lucky back."

"No, I didn't… never, ever happening." Elizabeth assured them.

"Did you and Jason get in a fight on the island?" Robin asked.

Elizabeth shook her head.

"Oh did you have hot, sweaty sex on the island and now you…" Kelly started and didn't finish because all of the women instantly noticed the change in her expression. Elizabeth was blushing.

"Oh… my… god!" Kelly, Lainey and Robin all said in unison.

"Oh girl, you better give us details." Kelly said leaning into place her elbows on the table and resting her chin in her palm.

"Um, I don't think so!" Emily howled. She stood up and pointed at the women, "Might I remind all of you that Jason is my brother and I don't want to hear about him doing anything hot and sweaty."

"What a buzz kill." Lainey grumbled. "Later." She said to Elizabeth with a wink.

"Can we at least find out how it happened?" Robin asked.

Elizabeth shrugged and finally broke her silence, "I know that you all will say I told you so but… it was always there, we just both kept it hidden, even from ourselves. But a few days, just the two of us and we'll just say that we were able to work it out."

"I'll bet you did." Kelly said followed by a wink.

"Hey, there are rules that I am putting into effect, no Jason-Liz sex talk when the sister is in the room. The mushy stuff is ok though." Emily slurred. Elizabeth wanted to ask her what Lucky said to Nicholas but she hesitated and decided to wait until later.

"Hey, Em is engaged, let's talk about that." Elizabeth slurred after downing another shot. "Any talk on when the wedding is?"

The women at the table listened as Emily talked about the wedding that she wanted. Every so often the conversation would drift back to Elizabeth but she didn't offer up too much information, giving simple answers and blushing whenever Kelly would get too graphic. Before long the bar was closing and Coleman told the ladies that unless they wanted to stay in his room with him, he was closing the bar and calling them a cab.

"No need, I have a ride covered for whoever needs one." Elizabeth offered.

"She sure does." Kelly remarked.

Emily pushed her shoulder, "Stop that!"

Exactly as Jason had said, when they walked out of the bar Max was standing beside a large black SUV on the phone. He quickly ended his call and slipped the phone into his pocket. "Ladies." He said as he opened the back door for them to climb in. Elizabeth got in the front seat while the rest squeezed into the back.

Max dropped the women off, Kelly slurred her thanks to Max and told Elizabeth that she should properly thank her 'sexy man'. "Where to?" Max asked when it was just the two of them left in the car.

Elizabeth smiled and chewed on her bottom lip.

"I figured, just wanted to make sure." He replied knowingly as he turned the SUV toward Harborview Towers. "You know, I'm sure everyone is saying this and it's not really any of my business… but… I knew this day would come. It took a little longer then I thought it would but I am happy for both of you."

"Thank you Max."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Jason couldn't stop laughing. Since Elizabeth had walked in she had not stopped rambling about her day and the bar. Her words were slurred and she stumbled around the apartment.

"And then Kelly fell off her sh-ch-chair."

Jason jumped off the couch when he saw her stumble and fall to her knees. When he got to her she was curled in a ball on the ground, laughing. "And then I fell on my already hurt knee." She managed to get out.

Jason picked her up and carried her to the couch, sitting beside her. "Did you hurt the knee you banged up the other morning."

"Well it was yyyyour fault anyway." She teased.

His eyes widened, "My fault?"

She waved her hand at him but he caught it in his, "How is it my fault?"

"Cause you were all hot and all getting out of the pool." She paused, licked her lips and continued, "The wa-water dripping off… down your ch-chest. Then you were coming toward the house and I diddddn't want you to catch me ssso I jumped and tripped and oops, I dent wown… went down."

Jason laughed, she had just reassured him that she had definitely been having the same feelings on the island that he had. Even though she told him she felt the same, hearing her admit to checking him out gave him a sense of comfort… mainly because he had been checking her out every chance he had and it was good to hear that she was doing the same.

"Oh my god… did I just tell you all that? I said that all out loud didn't I?" she covered her face with her hands.

"Don't be embarrassed because… I'll tell you that when I saw you in that dress when we went to the casino, I wanted to rip it off you." He leaned into her and stopped with his lips an inch from hers. "And seeing you walk around in that little bikini all week…"

He didn't complete his thought, instead he kissed her and pulled her onto his lap. Soon they were pulling apart, both gasping for air and Elizabeth pulled her shirt over her head. "No, wait… Spinelli is upstairs."

"So what, he's sleeping." She slurred as she waved her hand at him and leaned back in to kiss him.

Without breaking the kiss, he stood from the couch, cradling her in his arms and carried her up the stairs to his bedroom.

* * *

Jason smiled, thinking back to Elizabeth the night before.

_"Maybe we should finish this when you are sober."_

_"Morgan, you better not be turning me down." She said pushing him back onto the bed. Her arms reached behind her back and after fumbling a few times, she unhooked her bra and threw that over her head as well. Jason laid back on the bed, grinning as he watched her struggling to shimmy out of her tight jeans. He couldn't get over how beautiful she was, even when she was plastered and cursing like a sailor as she struggled with her jeans that were now stuck on the heel of her stiletto. He jumped up and helped her when she stumbled over again while she was trying to pull her jeans off over the 4 inch heals._

_She had finally gotten out of her jeans, with his help, and he carried her to the bed. Perhaps it was the alcohol but she was so loud that Jason was afraid that Spinelli would hear her, in the end he didn't care though. He loved when she was showing no reserve. Once she fell asleep he had gotten the bottle of aspirin and water for her to drink when she woke in the morning. The bottle of water was half empty and the aspirin bottle was in a different spot on the nightstand so she had woken up at some point already and taken some._

Jason reluctantly pulled himself out of the bed and Elizabeth instantly stirred from her sleep. "Good morning." She whispered.

Jason walked over to her side of the bed and sat on the edge. "Morning. How do you feel?" He took her hand in his and kissed her palm.

She yawned then smiled, "I actually feel ok, no hangover… yet."

"Good…" he bent down and brushed his lips against hers. "I'll go put on some coffee."

"No." she whined, grabbing his arm to keep him from getting up. "Lay here with me for a little while longer. I don't have to be in work till this afternoon… unless you have to leave soon."

He shook his head, "Max is handling things for me this morning so unless there is a problem I have the morning off as well."

"Well then…" she rolled away from him toward the middle of the bed and pulled back the sheets. "Get back in here."

He quickly complied, laying beside her, his arm wrapped around her back and pulled hr chest into his. Her leg wrapped around his thigh and her arm came up to rest on his waist. "Mmmm, that's more like it."

Jason's fingers were tracing the length of her spine, "Have you decided what you are going to do with the money we won?"

She tipped her head back to look at him, "I don't know. I was thinking about doing what you suggested and getting a more dependable car… since you wont take it."

"Uh uh, it's your money. I took my half, you have to take yours."

"What are you doing with your half?" she asked.

He shrugged, "I will think of something."

"Why do I have the feeling that you know what you want to do with your half and just don't want to tell me?"

He smiled, "I have a few ideas but we'll see. I haven't decided yet. Maybe I'll upgrade my bike."

"Did I thank you last night for sending Max to pick us up?" she asked and he nodded. "I remember Kelly telling me to thank you in a special way, or something like that but I don't remember much after that."

He pulled her closer, "Oh, don't worry… you did."

Her head tilted back so she could look into his eyes. She just laid there gazing at him for a while then spoke before she even realized what she was saying. "I love you." Her eyes drifted nervously away from his as she continued, "I really do… and it's not a friend kind of love, not anymore. It's like a heart racing, dreamy, cant stop thinking about you kind of love." Her stomach was in knots, she was startling herself at what she was saying but continued and started rambling out of nervousness. "And I think it has always been there but now I realize that I want this and I think I always have. Our timing was just always off so I never allowed myself to feel the feelings. We never were single at the same time and neither of us are the type to cheat, we are both always completely committed to the relationship we are in. We just always missed the opportunity. I know it seems so fast and maybe you aren't ready for it but…"

Her last few words were muffled by his lips over hers. She continued mumbling against his lips and he pulled back laughing. "Elizabeth…"

"I'm sorry, you know that I tend to ramble when I'm… when I get nervous."

His hand cupped her cheek, "Webber, you have no reason to be nervous."

Her eyes drifted back to his and she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth when she saw his glistening blue eyes.

"I love you too." He whispered.

A smile instantly formed on her face and she leaned into him, burrowing her face into his neck. "Now what?" she mumbled.

"What do you mean now what?"

She pulled back to look at him again, "Do we date?" she asked.

"We can do whatever you want."

"What do you mean whatever I want?"

Jason shrugged his shoulders, "I don't' know, we can just figure this out as we go… but I can tell you what I want right now."

Her eyebrows arched, "and what is that?"

"Well I pretty much have it already, you in my bed but I have one problem with it… at some point you put this t-shirt on." He said grasping the bottom seam of the shirt she was wearing. "And while I must say that you look much better in my shirts then I do… you look even better without it."

She giggled as he rolled her onto her back and did not let her out of the bed until they both had to go into work that afternoon.

* * *

**Two months later**

"So that's it, everything went ok?"

Elizabeth nodded, "Yea, no fight or anything. Diane said everything was filed and complete today… I'm officially divorced." She fell onto the couch beside him.

Jason reached for her hand and held it between his palms. "So… Webber… do you have plans for tonight?"

She smiled, "I don't know Morgan… do I?"

He shrugged, "I don't know… I was thinking that we could maybe go for a ride, grab some dinner and…"

"Jason? What is that?" she asked. She could feel something against her palm that was encased in his much larger hands.

"What is what?"

"Don't play… you have something in your hand. I can feel it."

He slowly drew his hand back, leaving the item in her palm. When she saw what it was she froze, "What is this?"

He grinned nervously, "Well I finally spent the money I won down on the island."

"What does this mean?" she asked, her eyes fixed on the ring in her hand. "I mean are you… is this…"

He interrupted before she finished the question. "It means whatever you want."

"Morgan, don't do that to me. This is an engagement ring." She said as she looked down at the beautiful ring that would be exactly what she would pick out for herself, a petite band covered in rubies and a modest size diamond in the middle.

Jason shrugged, "I guess it is but I saw it and thought it would look great on you."

"So this is just a ring, you aren't proposing?"

Jason wiped his hand down his face and looked over at her, "You know, the past couple months have been amazing. To be honest, if I knew you'd say yes, I'd say let's go get married tonight… but I would never want to rush you. So anyway, I saw it a few days ago when I went to the jewelry store to buy you something. I know it is an engagement ring but the instant I saw it, I had to buy it."

He cupped her cheeks and he noticed tears in her eyes, "So I don't want to pressure you and I was going to wait to give it to you and propose when I was sure you were ready, but I just couldn't wait. I do want to marry you… if or whenever you are ready."

She narrowed her eyes and stood from the couch. "So let me get this straight, you kind of are proposing but not yet, later?" She made it a few steps from him then turned back, looking even more confused and frustrated, "So what is this, a preview? A tease? A maybe later if I want… maybe… or not? Are you trying to fuck with my head?"

He could hear the annoyance in her voice and he grew frustrated. This is not how he saw this going, perhaps he worded it wrong. He jumped up from the couch and walked over to where she was standing, still holding the ring in her palm as if it were burning her skin. "Elizabeth… I… I love you and I do want to marry you."

"Then just freaking propose and don't fill my head with this maybe when I am ready crap." She growled.

Jason took the ring out of her palm and she crossed her arms over her chest. He nervously shifted between his feet then took a deep breath, "Elizabeth… will you marry me?"

"Maybe… when I am ready." She said in a sarcastic tone.

Jason's shoulders slumped down and he blew out a breath as he looked up at the ceiling. "Wow!"

Elizabeth watched him for a few seconds, enjoying the sight of big, bad Jason Morgan looking dejected. It was wrong but he had just tortured her so she figured he deserved a repayment, although it was brief. "Ok Morgan, I'm ready."

He looked at her shocked as she continued, "Yes Morgan… I will marry you."

The end!!

* * *

I left some notes on this story and my others in my forum. Thank you all for the great feedback!


End file.
